Short stories about Sister's Grimm
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Their just short, fun stories I come up with on the top of my head. Read! Then review. Please? Oh, there's Puckbrina!
1. Religion with Puck

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted, shaking a fist at the fairy boy as he dangled her diary above his mud pile.

"Puck, I swear to God, if you drop that, I will severely kill you. First I'll ripped you wings off-" she started, but was cut off.

"Who's God?" Puck asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You don't know?" Sabrina asked, dumbfounded.

"Is he you boyfriend?' Puck asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Not in the least. You've got to be kidding me. You seriously don't know about Jesus, God, any of those people?" she asked. Puck shook his head.

"Well, I'll teach you if you hand me back the diary." Sabrina tried, desperate to get her diary back.

"No, I'll keep it and I'll give it back when you teach me." Puck said.

"Fine." Sabrina growled, storming off to get her bible.

Puck didn't know about God...well, not once since he'd move in had he gone to church with them. Plus he was a clueless fairy all together. What had she expected? Grabbing her bible of her dresser, Sabrina walked back to Puck's room.

"OK, fairy boy. it's simple. All you have to do is read this book and you'll know about God. Got it?" she said.

"But...It's so...fat. Read it to me. You know I'm allergic to books to." Puck grumbled. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Of course he was going to be picky.

"OK. You doze off, that's the end of it. I leave." she said, plopping down on the ground. He nodded.

"Where to start...well, God is what created us all..." and that how the afternoon went, Sabrina explaining to Puck about God, then she read the bible. It took a lot of work, but Puck stayed awake.

When they finished, Sabrina stood up and out stretched her hand.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Dairy. Now. We had a deal." she said.

"Oh ya. Here." he said, handing Sabrina her diary. Sabrina then dropped the bible on the ground and stormed out of the room. "Dinners in 5 minutes."

"Sabrina?" Puck asked.

"Yea?" she answered?

"Umm...thanks."

"Welcome." she muttered, blushing.

Two more seconds later, if she wouldn't of left, Sabrina would of saw a smile spread across Puck's face.

Later that day at dinner, Puck asked a question Sabrina thought she would never hear. "Hey old lady!'

"Yes Puck?" Granny Relda had said, setting a bowl of neon yellow soup in front of him.

"Could I...maybe...go to...what was it...oh, church with you this weekend?" he asked, stuffing bits of baby blue bread with the soup on it. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That's wonderful _liebling_! It's wonderful that you want to go to church. Would you go to church school to?" Granny Relda swooned.

"What's that? If it's anything like regular school, no way." he said.

"Well, there's no homework. All you do is learn about God." Daphne suggested, obviously wanting to ruin Sabrina's only Puck free place.

"I'll go." Puck finally said.

Great, now Sabrina had a church partner. Just wonderful!


	2. Paintball : part 1

**Hey. Hopefully, you guys read my last story. Not so good, I know. Hopefully this will be better. Wish me luck!**

**Third person POV**

Paintball. The thing Sabrina hated most, also the thing Puck loved. So when the school announced that for the summer-being-over-and-so-is-school-also-known-as-summer-break-begining activity was going to be paintball, Sabrina felt herself boil. Why! Why paintball! Her least favorite sport had to be the one where if you won, you were awarded with no summer homework. _Might as well try. Just hope that Puck doesn't get to me _Sabrina thought. Speaking of Puck, Sabrina looked over to see him, laughing with his friends and probably thinking out a way to take down Sabrina.

"Why...I mean paintball? Who plays this now a days?" Destiny, Sabrina's best friend, whined.

"Don't ask me. I know one person who plays it though..." Sabrina muttered, glancing over at Puck again.

"Don't worry. We'll stick together until the end. Right girls?' Robby, Sabrina's other best friend, reassured them. The other two nodded.

"Together until the end, huh?' a voice said from behind Sabrina. She whipped around to find Puck standing there, his hands on his hips.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" Sabrina shot.

"Nope. That means it's just easier to pick you off instead of hunting you down one by one." Puck chuckled.

"Shut up, Robin." Sabrina sneered, having to use Puck's social name instead of the one he was given.

"I suggest you watch your back, Grimm." Puck smirked. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"May the best student win?" Destiny offered. Puck just stared at her, then walked away.

"What's with that guy?" Robby asked. That's one of the things Sabrina liked about her friends. They didn't know about Puck and they still hated him.

"Ok, children, we will start now. Everyone have a paintball gun?" Principle Hamelin asked the students. Most nodded, hands ready on their guns, while others ran and hid.

"Ready...Set...GO!" the principle shouted, ducking as he said the last word. A wave of shooting sounds and 50 people were out. Sabrina grabbed her friends hands and threw them behind a stand. Taking out her gun, Sabrina covered the front of the group and Robby covered the back while Destiny was squished in the middle, her blond hair laid out against the cover.

"Let's get inside. Maybe we can hide until the game is over." Sabrina suggested. The others nodded.

Sneaking inside was easy for Sabrina, after all, she was the queen of sneaks. But for her two clumsy friends...eh. Every step was like a bomb exploding. Like they were shouting, "Hey! We want to be out! We're right here!" Sabrina just held her tongue. Who was she to yell at her friends for not being quiet. They were trying, at least.

"Hey, in here." a familiar voice said.

"Puck? What the hell are you doing here. Where are your 'friends'?" Sabrina asked.

"They turned on me. Curse them. They will pay, but I need help. Will you help?" he asked her.

"Well..." Sabrina smirked. She could tell Puck was in need of her or he would never have asked for her help. She was enjoying taunting him.

"Grimm, you know that if I didn't need it, I wouldn't ask for your help. But I do. And if you don't help me, I swear to God I will make you pay this summer." Puck threatened.

"Wait, your real name is Puck?" Destiny gasped. Crap. Sabrina had forgot they were there.

"Not really. I call him that cause that's what he smells like." Sabrina tried to cover up. Glancing at Puck, she noticed that he was giving the look _that's the best you've got?_ Sabrina stuck out her tongue.

"Fine. We're with you for now, but you make one move against us, your dead magi-I mean meat." Sabrina covered up again. She had to watch herself. Puck nodded.

"Ok. Des, lock the doors. Robby, help her barricade it. Robin, can I talk to you?" Sabrina asked, motioning for him to follow her. Standing in the corner of the room, Sabrina said, "I've got two questions. Maybe three. One, where's my sister?"

"I don't know." Puck answered, but his face turned red.

"Damn it, Puck! Answer me without lying for once!" Sabrina hissed, keeping her voice low and punching him in the arm.

"She went off with friends. Last I saw." Puck replied, rubbing his arm.

"Ok, two. What are you trying to plan inside you pea mind?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want to win. No homework is amazing." Puck said. No redness. He wasn't lying.

"Three. This is a statement. You turn, betray, or leave this group for yourself, I will personally kill you by ripping your limbs apart from your torso and feeding them to Elvis. Got it?" Sabrina sneered. Puck nodded, knowing she would at least try.

"Good." Sabrina said, walking over to a chair in the room. surprisingly, they were in Sabrina and Puck's homeroom. Already the desks were over turned and paint splattered the walls.

"How long until we leave? I'm starving!" Destiny complained.

"Suck it up, Des. One time, I went a couple hours without eating food. Maybe more." Sabrina said.

"I agree with the lady. when can we leave?" Puck complained.

"Your always hungry. And don't tell me an hours worth of not shoving food down your throat won't kill you." Sabrina snapped. No way was Puck going to be annoying while she was in charge.

Just then Sabrina saw a shadow at the door. Raising her gun, Sabrina called out, "Hello?" The shadow just stood there. It looked like a child, but Sabrina knew better. If it was a child...well for one, no child was probably left in the game. And if so, they were smart enough to run and hide from a barricaded room. Barricade = bad.

But none the less, a girls voice rang out to ask a question. "Can we come in?"

"Who is it? I need names." Sabrina yelled. She didn't want to scare kids, but she didn't want to get out either.

"Well, there's Traci, George, Isabella, Madison, Lily, and Daphne. And me, Emily." the voice said.

"Wait, Daphne Grimm?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

"Yea?" Emily answered.

"Hold on." Sabrina said, then motioned for Destiny and Puck to remove the barricade. When it was removed, Sabrina swung open the door. There was her sister and her friends.

"Oh God! I thought you were out." Sabrina squealed, hugging her sister.

"Then you take this way to seriously. Sabrina, this is paintball, not the end of the world." Daphne said, trying to escape Sabrina's death hug.

"I know, but some people are more serious than I am. I mean, Ms. White hasn't given you any homework for the summer?" Sabrina asked. Daphne just shook her head.

"Well, I want to be in your grade. We have TONS of homework." Puck complained.

"We have to read a couple books and write essays on them. Nothing I can't do in a month." Robby shrugged.

"Nothing a peasant can't do. I'm royalty!" Puck shouted.

"Watch yourself, stinkpot. Your not royalty here." Sabrina shot.

"Sure." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Pu-I mean Robin, chill. Let's help you win this game and then we'll talk at home."

"Fine." Puck pouted.

Sabrina could tell this was going to be a long game of paintball.

**How was that?** **It got long, so I'm going to make a part 2. Who will win? I'll post more soon. Review please! I don't think it hurts you...does it?**


	3. Paintball : part 2

**Hey! I hate to admit this, but sorry to say, I can't read reviews. I don't know how! I'm sorry. If someone could message me or something...well that would be perfect. I'm sorry. Without further ado, here is Paintball : part 2!**

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina was really impressing me today. She had taken control of the group like a general takes control of his army. And she looked beau-desperate. Yea, desperate. That's what I meant to say.

"Dog-breath! Hello! I need your help here." she called. I rolled my eyes.

"With what?" I asked.

"We're going out. Help us remove this junk." she sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now move or I will throw you out on your own."

"Ug. Fine." I whined. After we had moved all of the stuff, Grimm turned to me.

"If we aren't back in 30 minutes, move to another location." she said.

"What do you mean? I'm not going?" I asked. How dare she leave me with these little children. I'm royalty!

"Daph may be 9, but I don't think she can keep these people under control. You stay here and follow my orders," she drew closer to me, "or so help me, I will rip your pink wings right off your back and won't be going to New York. Got it, fairy boy?" she growled. I nodded. The only thing worse than an angry Sabrina Grimm was…well nothing. When they had left, the kids swarmed around me, like bees or something.

"Can we play Duck Duck Goose?"

"No, I wanna play dolls!"

"How about you fight Daphne!"

"She'll kick his butt!"

"Quiet! Robin, what do you wanna do?" Marshmallow finally asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I want to take a nap." I said.

"No! Play with us!" a little girl with a runny nose complained.

"Royalty doesn't play with peasants. Now shoo." I complained. Surly they would understand that. But Marshmallow just grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner of the room.

"Look, Puck," she said in a harsh whisper, "they don't know who you really are and frankly I don't care. So you better go out there and be ryanzling and be nice." Ryanzling was her new word of the week. It meant that I had to be amazing and awesome and "Pucktastic." I was still a little mad about her taking my name and incorporating it into another word.

"And if I won't?" he asked.

"Then you will have to face an angry Brina and an angry Daphne. Got it?" she sneered. I nodded. Oh ya. That was the worst thing than an angry Sabrina. An angry Daphne.

We walked back to the others and I agreed to play with them. And for 20 minutes I was at their mercy. I would of gotten out a long time ago, but every time I was about to scream, I caught Marshmallow's eyes and I kept my mouth shut. I hated this.

**Sabrina's POV**

Me and the other two had been walking for awhile, guns raised, ready to shoot anything we needed to. We had walked for about 20 minutes when we thought we heard something. It came from the cafeteria. I looked at Robby, then Destiny. We came to a silent agreement and on the silent count of three, broke down the door. Standing in a circle around two figures was several 9-year-olds. In the middle were to boys. On was Sabrina's ex-boyfriend, Peter (yes, Peter Pan. Puck's worst enemy.) And the other boy happened to be, you guessed it, Puck. He had his usual mischievous smile on his face. When he saw Sabrina, he stood up, still pointing a gun at Peter's chest.

"Hey, Grimm. Have you ever notice how fun this game is?"

**Daphne's POV**

The look on Sabrina's face when she saw Puck and Peter having a showdown was priceless. She looked like she was going to have a meltdown. I knew she still liked Peter (even though she broke up with him) and her feelings for Puck were so noticeable it wasn't funny. I glanced over at Red. She was giggling as much as I was. But we still kept our guns trained at Peter.

"Robin? Can we shoot him now? I'm bored and my arm hurts." Sierra whined. I still don't know why I'm friends with that chick. She's soooo annoying. Puck turned to her then shook his head. He looked back at Sabrina.

"Do you mind if I shoot him? I mean, unless you want to." he teased. Sabrina blushed and shook her head. Puck laughed.

"Suit yourself." he laughed. Sabrina turned her head and with one blast Peter was out of the game. He cursed and walked over to Sabrina.

"Hope you're happy." he growled.

"Peter…" she said, but he walked away without even a glance.

"Poor Sabrina. Let's go. We have to eliminate the others." Puck said, walking away. Sabrina looked at him with rage in her eyes. She pointed her gun at him and with one loud bang…

**Puck's POV**

"What the hell, Sabrina?" I yelled. She had just shot me in the back. "I thought we were a team?"

"Oh. All the other people are out. So it's only a matter of time before-" then all of a sudden the little rats started shooting at each other until none were left. Except for Marshmallow. She was spotless. So now the only ones left were her, Grimm, and the two morons she hangs out with all the time.

"Destiny, shoot Robby then shoot me. Or yourself. It doesn't really matter. Chose." Sabrina said in a calm voice.

"Um, ok." Destiny said. She looked at Robby and pointed her gun shakily. He nodded and she pulled the trigger. Robby was out. Then Destiny pointed the gun at herself and closed her eyes, like she was mentally signing her death contract. Then she was out. Sabrina turned to Daphne, the only one still left in the game.

"Daph, shoot me."

"But Sabrina-"

"Now." Sabrina commanded. And with that Daphne raised her gun and won the game with one shoot.

**Third person POV**

After the game, Sabrina sat on her normal big rock outside the school, along the river.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her, startling the girl and almost sending her into the river. But Puck caught her arm and set her back on the rock.

"What are _you_ doing here." she sneered, feeling like someone had just invaded her own personal spot.

"The old lady wants you to come on. We're going to Briar's for desert because Marshmallow won. And she's crying her eyes out because she had to shoot you." he replied. Sabrina laughed.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked.

"It's just that this is just some stupid game for no homework all summer and we treat it like we are going to win a million dollars." Sabrina said.

"Hey, no homework is a million dollars." Puck pointed out.

"In what way?" Sabrina asked. After looking at her, Puck replied, "Because I can spend more time with the people I love." Sabrina stared in shock at him. When did he become so in depth to his emotions? After some silence, Puck belched and Sabrina knew the mature phase was over.

"Race you to Granny? First one there gets one more scoop of ice cream. And no flying." Sabrina said. Puck smiled and nodded. And on the count of three, the two took off, acting like kids again.

**Ok, I know that that might have seen a little to fast and dramatic, but I can't think at 10:00 at night. I'll try to write some others this week. I need song choices for anyone in the books. Puck, Sabrina, Puckbrina, Daphne, anyone. Oh, I found out how to read review while I was written. LyricLingo: I'm not an author professionally, but I write stories for fun all the time. Thank you for complimenting me. It meant a lot. Enough blabber, I will post more soon. And I promise the next one will have more fluff. I don't know about owning the sisters grimm, I have all the books but didn't write it. Again, to much blabber. Night night and see you tomorrow morning. **


	4. Which song?

**I'm sooooo sorry if last night I spelled your name wrong. I was tired and it was Friday. Today's Saturday. I will try not to write to much because my internet is down so I can't see reviews. Put please, feel free to tell you're friends or something. Man, now I sound like some advertising guy. Anyway, here we go!**

**Sabrina's POV**

English was going by slow today. Every minute seemed like an hour. I was looking at the clock so much I almost didn't here the homework assignment.

"Class, for homework due on Friday, you each have to find a song that suits you. It could be any song in the entire world. Have it done by Friday, though. So Robin, don't wait until the last minute to do this. This assignment takes some thought. I remember when…" our teacher, Ms. Drung, said. And she was right about Puck doing things at the last minute. Literally. Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and ran to my locker.

Standing there was my best friend in the entire world, Peter (**These stories have no correlation with each other. I tend to have different characters play different rolls in every one. Just saying. So yes, this is Peter Pan. A lot of him lately, huh?**)

"Hey!" he called. I waved at him and walked over to my locker. Hugging him, I opened it and pulled out my algebra books.

"Hey Peter. Did Ms. Drung give you the same homework as us? The song thing?" .I asked. He nodded.

"Like Puck's even going to do it." I snorted. Since he was an Everafter, he new Puck's name.

"Oh I will." Puck said from behind. I whipped around.

"Oh, sure. 'Sabrina, can you do this for me? I was to lazy.'" I said in a mocking voice. His face turned red. He tried to speak words but none would come out, so he stormed off.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Peter asked after a long silence. I shrugged.

"He thinks you're a goody two-shoes." I replied.

"But I'm not. You know that. I'm defiantly not." he argued.

"Tell that to him." I replied. The bell rang.

"Got to go. Study time after school? My house?" I asked. He nodded and I went off to algebra.

Studying with Peter is so much more fun than being alone. We turn up my radio and talk about stuff. While we do our homework, of course.

"Ok. _Xp= 4x_. What the hell? I hate algebra." I whined. Peter looked at my paper.

"I have no clue. Maybe you could ask Granny?" he asked. We had known each other for so long that he called Granny Relda Granny too.

"No way. I rather get a F than go through _another_ algebra lesson." I sighed.

"Need help there, Grimm?" a voice said from my door. I huffed and looked up.

"Go away, Puck. Go do your own homework." I growled.

"And what if I don't wanna?" he sneered.

"Have you finished your own?" Peter asked.

"As a matter of fact I have, green tights." he growled. Peter through his hands up in surrender.

"All of it, Puck? Even the song page?" I asked. He turned white and ran for his room. I laughed. "Knew he was forgetting something."

Peter laughed to.

'Hey, we should probably get started on that song page to." he said. I groaned, but pulled it out. It looked like this.

What's the song:

Why is it related to you:

Lyrics:

Tell what the lyrics mean:

Tell in what way they are related to you:

Name:

I groaned again.

"Ok. I like Ms. Drung, but she gets way to

depth with these assignments. How do I know what my perfect song is?" I complained.

"Sometimes, what you can't find is right in front of you. Try scrolling through you're IPod." Peter suggested. I nodded and turned it on. The first song was A Place In This World by Taylor Swift. I smiled.

"Found it." I laughed.

"See. Easier than you think, right?" Peter said. I nodded and started to fill out my paper.

What's the song: A Place In This World by Taylor Swift

Why is it related to you: Story of my life

Lyrics: I don't know what I want, so don't ask me

Cause I'm still trying to figure it out

Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking

Tying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one

Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans

And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve

Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine

Could you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah, but that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, but I'm ready to fly..

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

Oh I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Tell what the lyrics mean: I don't know what I want, so don't ask me, cause I'm still trying to figure it out – I seriously don't know if I want to stay here, so quit asking me if I do!

Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down- I can't see the future, so I'm walking as blindly as the rest of you through all this.

Even though I'm not the only one who feels, the way I do- I'm not the only one who feels like their trapped. All the other people do to. Somewhere out there is someone like me. But…

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know-I am alone. Even though you have friends, it's not like there going to be there forever. Sometimes you have to just say "I'm alone." Even my sister abandons me sometimes for Red or Puck. Mom and Dad aren't here, so I am alone. Well, except for Peter.

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on- I will be strong. I am strong, aren't I? And even though I hate to admit it, I am wrong. I was wrong about Mirror, about Charming, about a lot of things. Oh well. Life goes on.

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world- I am just a girl. This world is big and I'm trying to find a place in it. That's all.

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans, and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve- I always have the radio on and my jeans. I try to keep my emotions inside, but let's face it, I fail at that. My heart is on my sleeve 24-7.

Felling lucky to day, got the sunshine, could you tell me what more do I need- Ok, that didn't make sense. I am almost never lucky. I mean, I was lucky that Puck didn't kill me when he found out about the future, but that's like it. The sunshine is almost never out unless I'm with Peter or shopping. And yes, I need a lot of more things. A toothbrush (Puck tore the bristles out,) a hair brush, my own room, more clothes, you got the point.

And tomorrow's just a mystery oh yeah, but that's ok- Ok, so I solve mysteries for a living and yes, my life is one. It's always can I trust him, Can I trust her, should I tell this or not. And yea, it may have been ok when I was 12! But I'm 14 now and sick of it. So not ok.

I'm alone on my own and that's all I know, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on, oh I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world- Already wrote those. Not re-writing.

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, but I'm ready to fly- Maybe I am just on Earth searching for my goal, mission, whatever, but I'm done. I want to fly, be free and not be stuck in this stupid town!

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on, oh I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world-Already wrote it!

Tell in what way they are related to you: I just did that on the other page thingy and I'm not doing that again. Sorry.

Name: Sabrina Grimm

I set my pencil down and looked over my work. It looked good, so I put it back in my binder. Peter finished his too.

"I gotta go or mom will be worried." he said. I nodded and he left. I glanced at my clock. 11:30. I was super tired so I pulled out my book, _Not Normal_ and began to read until I fell asleep.

**Puck's POV**

Humiliated in front of Tights and Grimm. Awful! Worse than awful. Horrid! I ran back to my room. I pulled out that stupid piece of paper. If only I could rip it to shreds. I wasn't going to do it on a Wednesday night, so I stuffed it back in my bag and pulled out my IPod. The least I could do was try to find a song for it. I flipped through Magic, Please Don't Leave Me (yes, I listen to P!nk. Don't judge,) I'll Be by Edwin McCain, Never Going Back again by whats-his-face, Trouble by Nevershoutnever, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, Right Now by Asking Alexandria, and others before I found the perfect song. I smiled to myself. Bingo.

The next morning, Marshmallow came downstairs humming that horrid song Friday.

"Marshmallow, would you stop that. That's not even a song." I complained.

"I like it." she said, sticking her tongue out at me. I threw my hands up in surrender.

"If you want to hear a sucking excuse for a song over and over again, be my guest." I said.

"Would you two shut up for one day." Sab-Grimm moaned walking down the stairs. She had bed-head bad and her pajamas stuck to her like glue.

"He started it." The little girl accused, pointing her pink polished nail at me. Grimm glared, her blue eyes feeling like daggers as they bore into mine. It took a lot to not flinch away. But I just stood my ground and smiled.

"What can I say? That's the way I roll." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and took a doughnut from a box on the counter.

"Sabrina! Daphne! Puck! Get ready for school!" Grimm's mother called. I sighed, grabbed about half of the box, and ran back to my room before Marshmallow could yell at me. I quickly changed and ate then sat and started to scrapbook until it was time to go to school. A few minutes in, my door opened and Sab-Grimm came into my room.

"Hey, stinkpot. Daphne's in our room and refuses to let me in and dad is watching some 1930's movie, so here's the only place free." She said, walking toward the west where the waterfall is.

"Fine by me. Just stay out of my way." I snorted. She walked off and I was alone again. A few more minutes past and then Marshmallow poked her head through the door.

"Guys! Time to go!" she yelled. Sab-god I have to remember to call her Grimm. Well, she stepped out from behind the trees and off we were to school. Yay.

**Sabrina's POV**

School went by even more slowly than before. When social lessons rolled around, I was half asleep. Peter had given me a muffin at lunch, but it didn't do much. I was still super tired.

"Ok class. If you have your papers, please pass them in. You still have one more day, but the faster the better!" Ms. Drung said. I passed my paper in. Surprisingly, Puck did to. I looked at him and all he did was smile. God, every time he smiles like that I get light headed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the teacher.

"Alright class. For those of you who did the assignment early, you have two choices. One, for extra credit, you may write a song. Or you can be lazy, keep the grade you have, and do nothing. Well, we have tons of time left, so get started." The teacher directed in a sing-song voice. I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. _Why not do the extra credit._ I thought.

I sat and thought for awhile. Then something came to me. I quickly wrote it down. **(I know she didn't really write this, but it would be cool if she did. So I'm saying she did. Ha.)**

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be the sidekick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you could be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

The bell rang then and I stuffed my paper in my school bag as I rushed out of the room. Apparently I didn't stuff it too deep and Puck took it and began to read it. I quickly took it from him, but he had read the whole thing.

"And who would that be about?" he asked with his smirk on his face.

"None of your filthy beeswax." I shot over my shoulder as I walked over to a waiting Peter.

"Hey, how was it. I see you did the extra credit." He said, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Yea. It's hard. This is what wrote so far," I said, handing him the piece of paper. He read it and nodded in approval. "It's good."

"Yea. I guess. Let's go. I'm sick of school." I grumbled. He nodded and we went home.

"So who did you write it for?" Peter asked as we started on the way home.

"Not you too! Puck asked me the same question." I groaned. He laughed like I had just told him a joke.

"I just want to know." He said, putting on his you-can't-resist-me look on his face.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh, are you sure it not for-"

"Don't you dare say his name. Never in a million years will I write a song for him." I growled.

"Are you sure." Peter asked.

"Sure as trees change color and Everafters exist."

"As you wish." He sighed.

"Why? Why do you care who I like?"

"Oh, so you do like him."

"Do not!"

Peter laughed like I had just told him the funniest joke in the world. "Whatever you say, Brina."

I huffed and took out the paper and continued to write.

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

We reached the house and I stuffed the paper in my pocket so Puck wouldn't see it.

As I walked in I saw Puck at the table with a scowl on his and his head hung over a piece of paper.

"And what would you be doing?" I asked. He jolted up like someone had just shot him with a tazor.

"None of your business Grimm." He growled when he realized it was me.

"Everything you do is my business, dog-face." I said, stealing the paper from him and running to my room with Peter at my tail. Once up to my room, we locked the door and had to move my bed in front of the door to keep Puck out. Once that was done, I looked at the paper.** (No, I nor Puck wrote this either. But what I say goes!)**

Just the Girl by Robin Goodfellow

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin

She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery, she's to much for me

But I keep comin back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin for

"His song makes mine look like a pre-schooler wrote it." I grumbled.

"Does not." Peter said.

"I wonder who this is for." I thought out loud.

"Is little Sabrina jealous?" Peter cooed.

"Shut up." I said, punching Peter in the arm.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Peter asked.

"Because I don't want to. I just want to know." I whispered.

"I'll tell you when you tell me about yours." A voice said from her window. Puck was there, hovering.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I hated when I locked my door and Puck came through the window. Talk about annoying.

"What's that song you wrote about?" he asked back.

"Nothing. I just wrote words that came to my mind down."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"I'm going to go. See you later, Sabrina." Peter said, slowly making his way to the door. I decided to yell at him later.

"Just tell me what it's about." I said.

"No. Tell me yours first." Puck said, crossing his arms.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yea." He answered.

"Ok. Come here." I whispered. He came closer and closer until he was touching distance. I smiled and did something that surprised him. I punched him.

"That's for being annoying." I said.

"Ow! Fine. I won't tell you what mines about then." Puck said, snatching the paper away from me.

"Ok." I sneered. He smirked and flew back down to the ground. Suddenly it hit me. I brought out my paper again.

Cause you're the one for me for me

And I'm the one for you for you

You take the both of us of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be the princess

You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

I sighed when I was out of words in my mind. Laying back on my bed I closed my eyes. I need music. I grabbed my IPod and turned it on to my favorite song, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

_The way you move is like a full on rain storm_

_ And I'm a house of cards_

_ You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_ But I kinda know I won't get far_

This was starting to remind me of someone…no, not Peter, as most do.

_And you stood there in front of me_

_ Just close enough to touch_

_ Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_ See what I was thinking of_

I decided to ignore the thought that this reminded me on something and chose to thing about that stupid song the fairy wrote down stairs. About Puck, to be exact. How was it I got the best ideas when I was around him?

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_ Cause I see sparks fly_

_ Whenever you smile_

Speaking of Puck, I do see sparks when he smiles. But mostly because his teeth are being drilled with a mega-toothbrush.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_ As the lights go down_

_ Give me something that will haunt me_

_ When you're not around_

I remembered the first time I ever saw Puck as "cute." He's green eyes had shown and gotten to me in a way I will never forgive myself for. And as for the haunting part, that stupid lecture about good and bad still haunted me. Even when he wasn't around.

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_ Whenever you smile_

There goes the sparks again flying from his pearly teeth…wait, what am I saying? He's teeth aren't white! And how do I know what his teeth look at all?

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_ You're a bad idea_

_ You touch me once and it's really something_

_ You find I'm even better than you thought I would be_

_ Yea. Thanks to remind me that Puck's a bad idea _I yelled at my brain. Wait, was I really thinking and comparing Puck, the bane of my existence, to my all-time favorite song? Uhg! Now he's invading my personal life. God damn him! I yanked the earplugs out of my ears. I needed to have a talk with the trickster king.

**Puck's POV**

I flew back into the house with my paper in my hand. I didn't get the big deal. Why couldn't she tell me who that freakin song was about. I sighed and sat back at the table and continued to write. This was fun.

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do

I'd do anything for her

"Watcha writing?" Marshmallow asked, skipping in from the closet, have finally found her ballet slippers.

"School work." I grumbled.

"Can I read?" she asked, but before I could answer, she took the paper. Typical.

"Is this for Sabrina?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I growled. She squealed.

"Stop the squealing Daph. Fairy boy, I need to talk to you." Grimm said, walking downstairs. Marshmallow just pouted and went up to the girls room.

"What is it piggy? I'm busy." I said.

"It's bugging the crap out of me. Just tell me who that song is for." she said.

"Why should I. You won't tell me yours. I already know." I said. I didn't know who's hers was about.

"Oh really? Then who?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Um…Tights?" I guessed. She tilted her head back and laughed her bell-ish laugh. Then she drew closer to me and shook her head. "Guess again."

"Um…anyone?"

She shook her head again. So much for being smart.

"I give up." I sighed. She laughed again and kept laughing until it looked like something went ding in her head.

"You going to tell me?" I asked. She just stared at me like I was a freak.

"I gotta go. And I'm guessing, since you won't tell me, that that song is for me." Grimm said, running up the stairs, almost tripping several times. I was hocked at her answer, because now that I think about it, it is for her. She is cruel, knows what she's doing (sometimes) and she laughs at my dreams. Yet I find myself dreaming about her. Crap.

**Sabrina's POV**

I can't believe it! While I was talking to Puck, I realized that my song is about him. He's the peanut butter to my jelly, the butterflies in my belly, and I want to be his princess and I would be with him no matter what he was. I hate this feeling. I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed the papers and threw them in the fire. No way was I going to let him figure out I had written him a song, and I had spent forever on it which made it worse.

Unfortunately, Daphne saw what I did.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked. I quickly whipped around and blushed.

"Um…I didn't like it." I fumed. I was stumped. Caught. But Daphne just shrugged and went back to stretching. I lied back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"I thought it was a good song for you and Puck." The little girl whispered.

Damn.

**So how was that? It's super long. I have an opening for characters now. If you would like to be a character in the next few stories, review. No forcing needed. Again, no forcing needed. So, I'll be back to typing Friday. See ya then.**

** Oh, one more thing. I feel that some of my fans have been reviewing more than others latly, so each story will have a viewer of the week. And that viewer will most defiantly be in the next story somewhere. This viewer of the week…LyricLingo! So if you would post who you wanna be in the next story, that would be fine. Or I could make up a name for you. So, yea. The more reviews you send for this story, the more points you'll have to qualify for the next two stories. Yes it's every two. Because I'm awesome like that. So, bye! I have to go to softball now. Hey that would be a good idea… **


	5. What The Internet Can Lead To

**I'm back a day early! Yay Thursdays! Anyway, I thought I'd might respond to some comments. Sadly, only one person reviewed my last story and she didn't really say anything I could respond to (Sorry, Lyric.) So I'm going to start typing now. Oh, and like I promised last story, LyricLingo is Anastasia (because I like that name and she doesn't care who she is.) Here we go!**

**Chat room POV (Not really. A computer can't have a POV, can it?)**

**QueenofSneaks** is now online

**KarateQueen** is now online

**WorstVillanOfAllKind** is now online

**QueenOfSneaks**- I think I know who you guys are. I'm not sure.

**KarateQueen**- Is my name really that simple?

**QueenOfSneaks**- Only to us, Daph

**KarateQueen**- Awww…

**QueenOfSneaks**- Why haven't you talked, dog-breath? Usually you blab your mouth off before I can say "I don't care."

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Maybe I don't want to!

**QueenOfSneaks**- Oh, I'm soo sure of that.

**WostVillanOfAllKind**- You are so lucky the old lady sent me to my room, or I would pummel your sorry gutts on your floor in 2 seconds flat!

**QueenOfSneaks**- Oh! I'm soooo scared of a stupid fairy.

**AllAmericnGirl** is now online

**AllAmericanGirl**- Hey!

**QueenOfSneaks**- Oh, hey Anne.

**AllAmericanGirl**- Hey, don't show my name to everyone out there!

**QueenOfSneaks**- It's just my sister and Robin

**AllAmericanGirl**- Oh. Hey guys!

**KarateQueen**- Hey Anastasia!

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Wait, Anastasia from math?

**AllAmericanGirl**- The one an only!

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Oh. I forgot to thank you.

**AllAmericanGirl**- Why?

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- You gave me an A on my test.

**AllAmericanGirl**- Nice to know that I'm smart enough to cheat off of.

**QueenOfSneaks**- As much as I like to know who's cheating off of who in math, I rather not talk about school on a Saturday.

**KarateQueen**- Ya. I rather not ethier.

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Ok. For the first time in awhile, I'm agreeing with Sabrina.

**QueenOfSneaks**- Well, against my better judgment, we have tons of homework to do and have not started anything, so I will be on later.

**KarateQueen**- Ya, Ms. White is having us do a written essay on our favorite fairytale creature. It's due on Monday and I haven't started. Granny would kill me if she found out, so gotta go!

**AllAmericanGirl**- Allright. Bye Brina! Bye Daphne. See ya on Monday.

**QueenOfSneaks** is offline

**KarateQueen** is offline

**AllAmericanGirl**- Well, I guess it's just the two of us!

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Ya…I guess…

**AllAmericanGirl**- Soo…

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- I have nothing to say.

**AllAmericanGirl**- Are you dating anyone?

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Why would you ask? Usually Grimm's friends have sworn to hate me for all eternity. Plus aren't you dating that stupid dorky football geek?

**AllAmericanGirl**- It's not for me, it's for Sabrina.

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Oh…

**AllAmericanGirl**- Well, it's not like she asked me to ask you.

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- So how do you know she *holds back vomiting* likes me?

**AllAmericanGirl**- It's kinda obvious. The way she glares at you.

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Hence the word glare!

**AllAmericanGirl**- Don't tell me you don't like her either.

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- I don't.

**AllAmericanGirl**- Oh please. Whatever. Just ask her out. Please?

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- NO!

**AllAmericanGirl**-Suit yourself. Got to go. Homework. See you in math.

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Ok.

**AllAmericanGirl** is offline

**WorstVillanOfAllKind**- Maybe I'll take her advice…

**WorstVillanOfAllKind** is offline

**The Next Day, Third Person POV**

Sabrina stood by her locker, bored out of her mind. Anastasia walked over to her.

"Staring at the wall again. Honestly, you've got to get over your obsession with it. It doesn't like you." Anastasia said in a sympathy tone. Sabrina punched her arm.

"Well…" she whispered, rubbing her arm. The two stood in silence for a minute. Suddenly, a locker slammed and Puck stried toward Sabrina and Anastasia.

"Well well, if it isn't Tweetledee and Tweetledum. What's up?" he asked, leaning on a locker.

"Why do you care?" Sabrina sneered.

"Hey, I'm trying to save you from death by boredom. But if you don't want my help…" Puck said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Fine. What's up with you?" Anastasia asked before Sabrina could send him away.

"Oh, just hanging out with the two of you. Not that that's much…" Puck snorted. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"See ya later, Anne." Sabrina waved, grabbing her bag and books as she went. She started to walk and soon found Puck trotting along beside her.

"What?" she asked.

"Can't I walk alongside someone without being interrogated?" he asked, trying to sound offended.

"No. What do you want?" Sabrina asked again.

"Well, I've been thinking lately-" Puck started, but was cut off by a snort from Sabrina.

"That's surpising." She said when he really looked offended.

"Ya, I know. But I was thinking that… maybe…if you were free this weekend…" he said.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Sabrina wondered.

"Um…yea…"

"Well, then I guess I'll see you Saturday. Bye." Sabrina said with a smile and going a little faster, leaving a jaw-dropped Puck. It had took him long enough to ask her out. Finally, the excitement was too much and Sabrina ran all the way home and up to her room. She dropped her books and searched her closet. She would make this date the perfect one. Even if a little magic had to be involved. With a smirk on Sabrina's face, the girl found the perfect outfit and by the end of the night, had planned the whole date.

**This was a little short, so I'm going to write something else tomorrow. I'm also going to start to write another book, not just short stories. So I'll be back tomorrow. Review for a spot in the next story and to be the viewer of the week! **** See ya! **


	6. One Boring Day

**It's Friday. It's Friday! Yay! Well, I'm at my uncle's and have to do some homework soon, so ya, this either is not going to be posted until Saturday or is going to be really short. And it might be slow because I have no clue what this is going to be about. Plus I have to write the first chapter of the new SG story I thought of to. So wish me luck on ideas! **

**Third person POV**

Sabrina rolled over on her bed listening to a song she listened to every time she was bored.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_ I have known it all this time_

_ But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_ It's getting dark, and it's all to quiet_

_ And I can't trust anything now_

_ And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_ Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_ Won't lose you again_

_ Something's made your eyes go cold_

_ Come on come on don't leave me like this_

_ I thought I had you figured out_

_ Something's gone terribly wrong_

_ You're all I wanted_

_ Come on come on don't leave me like this_

_ I thought I had you figured out_

_ Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_ Can't turn back now I'm haunted_

Ok, Sabrina loved Taylor Swift like she was her own Mom, but in this song, she sounded kind of whiny. _I'm mean, come on. You guys broke up. Move on _Sabrina thought. She still like the song, though. Sighing, because this was still boring, Sabrina pulled out her phone and texted Destiny.

_Hey, Des, waz up?_

_Nothin much. Gtg. Slumber party with cousins. L8r _was the reply. Sabrina moaned and rolled over. Nothing to do. At all. Well, she could always…no, never again would she go barging into Puck's room after last time. Sabrina could still feel the gigantic black widow crawling up her arm. Well, it was time for the only thing left: raid Granny's purse for money and go shopping. Sabrina stood up, but immediately fell down. Her legs were asleep. Sabrina stood up again and this time made it to her closet. She pulled out her favorite sweater (even though it was scorching hot outside) and some jeans. Then she pulled on her shoes and walked downstairs.

Puck was there, watching some racing.

"Hey, stinkpot. Do you have any money?" Sabrina asked.

"Why?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Because I need some." She answered.

"Well, I'm not given it to you." He said.

"Then were is Granny?" Sabrina asked, grabbing a cupcake from a pan, only to spit it out. It tasted like paper mixed with sugar.

"She went out with Marshmallow. Shopping, I think." Puck answered with disgust in his voice.

"Oh. Well there goes my plans for the day. Mind if I swim in the lake?" Sabrina asked. Usually, Puck did mind and Sabrina ignored him and went off to the lake in his room anyway.

"Just don't touch the balloons." He answered. Sabrina sigh and walk up to her room. She quickly change into her two piece and grabbed a towel on her way to Puck's room.

Something had changed between the two in the summer. Sabrina had been swimming in the lake when she came up for air. One of Puck's "army men" thought it would be funny to stick her back under water with out air. Sabrina almost passed out before a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. It was Puck. Then she passed out. The next thing she knew, he was "giving her mouth to mouth." So it's been weird since then. Not that it wasn't weird when she did it to him when he hit the barrier, but still. So now they make sure no monkeys are around when Sabrina swimming and now they can't be in the same room together for more than 10 minutes.

Sabrina had reached Puck's room. Suddenly, the door exploded. Right in front of her face. It hadn't hurt, but now she was covered in black smoke.

"PUCK!" the older girl yelled.

"I told you not to touch the balloons." He yelled back. She growled and decided to skip the lake. Taking off her swim suit, Sabrina turned on the shower and stepped inside. The water felt good against her face. It seemed only minutes when Daphne barged in.

"Sabrina! Get out! It's been three hours." She whined.

"Ok, I'll be out soon." Sabrina replied, just now washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Ok. Hurry, Granny made cupcakes!" the little girl squealed. Sabrina rolled her eyes. A few minutes later she stepped out of the shower. Dressing in a t-shirt and cotton pants, Sabrina headed downstairs.

"Ahh, there you are, libeling." Granny Relda said in her Germen accent.

"Yep. Me." Sabrina said. She skipped the cupcakes and headed to the pantry marked NORMAL. Sabrina refused to eat Granny Relda's food, so she got her own pantry of normal people food. She grabbed an apple and rejoined the family.

"Where's Mr. Canis?" Sabrina asked. It had been awhile since she had seen the old man.

"Oh, he's sorting out problems with Charming." Granny Relda answered. Sabrina nodded. After finishing the apple, Sabrina went back to her room. A little while later, Daphne came in and took out a brush, obviously wanting to brush Sabrina's hair. Sabrina nodded and sat up. After a few minutes of brushing, Sabrina asked, "What has you bothered this time?"

"New case. You quit, remember. I'm not suppose to share information with non-detectives." The little girl said.

"Oh. Ok then." Sabrina said. Yes, she had quit, and she was proud of it. She had made her own choice.

"I'm tired. Night night." Daphne said. She placed the brush back on the night stand and lay down on the pillow.

"Night, Daph." Sabrina whispered. She then lay down and fell asleep listening to Just The Girl. What jerk the girl was and what an idiot the dude is. With those thoughts, Sabrina fell asleep.

**I'm tired and bored. I didn't promise much, did I? So the moment you've all been waiting for. The Viewer Of The Week is….LyricLingo again since none of you commented. So Anastasia will be used once more. Night everyone! I will write part of my other story tomorrow. Night!**


	7. Baking

**Hey! I have to go to a softball game soon, so this might be short. This should be fun…**

**Third Person POV**

Sabrina was stressed. Puck was on her tail a lot lately and her class had a bake sale coming up soon. Sabrina was in charge of cupcakes. She was about to start when-

"Look who's baking. I thought the sale was last week." Puck said, walking over to the sugar. Before he could take a handful, Sabrina smacked his hand.

"The bake sale is Friday. Now go away. I don't need some idiot fairy eating all my ingredients." Sabrina sneered.

"Fine. I want to watch though." Puck pouted, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Fine." Sabrina said. She quickly started pouring the batter she had already made into the paper cups spread out in a pan. She set the oven for 400 degrees. Carefully placing the pan in the oven, Sabrina turned around to find Puck leaning over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"How long will they be?" Puck asked, staring longingly at the cupcake batter.

"Um…oh, shit! Forgot to set the timer. Thanks for reminding me. It will take about 30 minutes." Sabrina answered, quickly turning around to set the timer.

"Watch your mouth Grimm. The old lady doesn't like you cursing." Puck pointed out.

"She doesn't like me cursing around Daphne. Daphne's to young to curse. I'm 17. I can curse when I want to." Sabrina deflected.

"Marshmallow's 12. She can curse to."

"It's not good for her though."

"Oh well. Call me when the cupcakes are ready." Puck said, turning to leave.

"There not for you unless you pay for them." Sabrina said.

"Fine. I will pay for them." Puck said.

"At school?" Sabrina asked.

"Do I have to at school?" Puck whined.

"Yes!" Sabrina said, quickly pouring another batch of batter into a new pan.

"Uhhh." Puck moaned. (**Sorry for this interruption, but I just got back from my softball game. WE WON! And I got into Pre-Algebra for next year. Happy! Now back to the story)**

"Stop grumbling and go away." Sabrina snapped.

"All I want is some cupcake batter." Puck whined.

"You can have the bowl and Daphne can have the spoon when I'm done. Go tell her that. Or I will give everything to Daph." Sabrina said, taking out the fresh cupcakes and putting in the second batch.

"Really?" Puck asked, sounding like an eleven year old again.

"My treat." Sabrina confirmed. Puck reached out and hugged Sabrina, making them both blush.

"Um…thanks though. I haven't had batter in…"Puck started.

"Let me guess, over a thousand years?" Sabrina finished. Puck was always using that excuse.

"Well, no. I haven't had batter since your twelfth birthday party." Puck corrected.

"Oh. Well, ok. Come downstairs in an hour. Bring everyone. We'll have a cake party. Oh, I just got an idea!" Sabrina gushed. She ran over to her purse on the counter (she never trusted it to be alone. Twice Puck had stolen $20. Twice!) and pulled out $50.

"What the hell! Where did you get that money?" Puck asked in a harsh whisper when Sabrina told him to be quiet.

"I've been saving it up for the sale. I have extra, so could you run out and get a box of cake stuff? ONLY a box of cake stuff." Sabrina asked. Puck nodded and grabbed the money and, with his wings spread, flew off to get cake stuff. Sabrina, now bored, got out her radio and turned it on to 100.9. Swaying her hips to Hey Soul Sister, Sabrina continued to bake. It seemed like forever until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sabrina whipped around to find Puck standing there with a box of chocolate cake mix in one hand and $36 in change in the other. Sabrina smiled and took both. She slipped the last of the cupcakes in to the oven and started on the new cake.

"How do you make a cake?" Puck asked as he watched her.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." Sabrina smirked.

"Fine then." Puck said. Suddenly something hit Sabrina in the back.

"You did not just throw flower at me, did you?" Sabrina growled as she slowly turned around to see Puck's hand full of flour and a smirk on the boy's face.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Puck smirked.

"It's on, fairy boy." Sabrina laughed.

"Bring it, piggy." Puck cheered. Suddenly it was a food fight between Puck and Sabrina. Sabrina grabbed an egg and threw it at Puck, who was to slow to dodge and he ended up with a yolk covered face. Puck then took some sugar and tossed it in Sabrina's face. But the girl was a little to slow and ended up with sugar-caked hair. While she was scrubbing the sugar out, Puck sneeked up and cracked an egg on her head. Sabrina quickly turned around and flung a spoon of icing in Puck's face and now Puck looked like he had stuck his nose in some ice cream. The two looked at each other for some time, then burst out laughing. Not since Basil, Henry, and Veronica had moved to Indiana had the two had such fun. When she was done laughing her head off, Sabrina looked around. The cupcake were fine(thankfully) but the rest of the kitchen was a mess. And worse yet there were no more ingredients to make a second cake.

"Well, there goes our dessert for tonight." Sabrina sighed, starting to pick up.

"It was fun though." Puck pointed out. Sabrina laughed and nodded. Puck surprisingly helped pick up and soon the kitchen was in it's normal state.

"Well, I'm going to miss Roswell if I don't hurry, so let's watch some TV." Puck decided after awhile of sitting at the table and picking out bits and pieces of food from their hair.

Sabrina tried to looked surprised. "You would let me sit and watch you favorite TV show with you? Aww, Puck I'm flattered." Sabrina giggled.

"If you want to, you can but no blab mouth, got it?" he said. Sabrina nodded, and the two spent the rest of the night talking about baking and watching TV.

**So that's it until tomorrow! Review Review! I haven't used Anastasia yet this week, but I will! Ok, time to type something else and then go finish homework! Night Night!**


	8. Dreams, Eating, and Mirror

**Hey, viewys! I have no homework, so what better way to spend my time than type some more stories! So Anastasia is going to try and be in this one, but no promises. I have no idea what this will be about...but oh well!**

**Third person POV**

Sabrina's clock went off just as the best part of her dream was coming. The dream was...well, it was interesting. And Sabrina did not want it to end. Sighing, Sabrina went through the normal routine. She checked for Puck's pranks, dressed, then spent 30 minutes trying to get Daphne up.

"Whazthebigidea." the little girl mumbled when she had finally woken up.

"Wake up. We have my softball game in and hour. Get dressed. I think we're having your favorite pancakes for breakfast." Sabrina whispered and with the last words, Daphne jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Sabrina sighed. Same old, same old. She wished something different would happen. Something she literally didn't see every day. If only her dream would come true.

**Puck POV**

I was already downstairs when Marshmallow came at the speed of light down the stairs. She immediately grabbed 3 pancakes and dumped half the syrup on her plate.

"Liebling, save some for your sister." the old lady laughed.

"Yaknoheposentikethfoo." the little girl pointed out with he mouth full of pancake.

"What was that?" I asked. I wanted to know what she said.

"I said, 'You know she doesn't like this food.'" Marshmallow repeated. I nodded in agreement. Grimm hated this kind of food. In fact, it seemed like she never at food. Sometimes I worried about her. Wait, what am I saying?

"Old lady, what did you put in this food?" I asked, thinking she'd poisoned me.

"It's just regular pancakes with squid syrup. Why?" she answered.

"Oh, nothing. What time are we leaving?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"In 45 minutes." old lady said matter-of-factly. Then Grimm sighed behind me. I turned. She was looking rather slim today. I guess it was her black jersey. Black makes you slim. But, I hate saying this, she kinda looked good. I tried to smile at her with my usual grin that drives her crazy, but the look she gave me back told me that I had failed. I quickly turned around to hide my embarrassment.

"Granny, do you have any normal food?" she asked, sitting next to her sister.

"You can have some pancakes without syrup." the old lady suggested. Grimm nodded and played with a napkin for awhile.

"You're quiet. Did someone fix your face and you're just afraid to admit it?" I asked, trying to make small talk. She just stuck her tongue out at me. Marshmallow eyed us curiously.

"What?" Grimm asked.

"Oh, nothing." Marshmallow smirked, hiding her face with more food. Then the old lady came back with a plate for Grimm. She dug in, but slowly and unsurely. After she was done (which it took her 20 minutes,) she excused herself and went upstairs. After she had gone, Marshmallow looked at me expectantly.

"What!" I asked, a little louder than I meant to.

"Go talk to her." she said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Just go talk to her!" Marshmallow glared. I sighed, threw my hands up, and went up stairs after Grimm.

**Third Person POV**

Sabrina was sitting in the corner of he parents room, aka Mirror's ex-bedroom. She usually came here to think when she had nothing to do. She ran her finger along the carpet and cut herself on something. Sabrina picked it up and looked at it. It was a shard of glass. The last piece of glass from Mirror. Sabrina felt a tear come to her eye. She missed her friend, even if he had been evil. He had been the only friend she had.

"What's this? Grimm, crying? This is new." Puck's voice drifted from the door.

"Go away, Puck. I'm fine. I'll be down soon." Sabrina growled, turning her head so Puck couldn't see her face. He knelt down beside her, and did something non-Puck like. He gave her his jacket to wipe her tears on.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has something up their sleeve." Sabrina tried to smile.

"Nothing new, just not a side I show often." Puck shrugged. Sabrina nodded and continued to wipe her eyes on Puck's jacket.

"What are you crying about?" Puck asked after a while.

"Today, it's been a year since Mirror was...killed." Sabrina choked.

"Dude he was evil. Wouldn't this be a holiday?" Puck asked.

"You don't get it!" Sabrina yelled, suddenly shooting up. Mirror had been like a father to her. And everyone rejoiced at he's death like it was awesome to have him gone.

"Sabrina, calm down." Puck tried.

"No! NONE of you get it. He was like a father to me! My only friend and all you act like he never existed! You-" Sabrina raged, but was quickly ended by Puck. He had kissed her. Wait, Puck was kissing her? What just happened. The two pulled away from each other, both in shock.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked.

"Um...I was just...telling you to shut up." Puck stuttered.

"Well, don't do it again. Or else." Sabrina shot, storming out of the room. Her face was red with embarrassment when she got to the kitchen.

"Oh, lieblings! It's time to go!" Granny Relda called from the living room.

"Is Puck coming?" Sabrina asked.

"If he wants to. But he's only got a few minutes." Granny said.

"Then let's go. I'll be in the car." Sabrina growled. She did not want to see any more of the fairy boy. She grabbed her softball bag and walked to the car.

After the game, Sabrina waved bye to Granny and Daphne. Puck was no where to be seen. She started to walk down to Old King Cole's with Anastasia.

"What goin' on with you and Robin?" Anastasia asked.

"Nothing. Pu-Robin is just getting on my nerves." Sabrina sighed.

"I'm so sure. He totally likes you." Anastasia rolled her eyes at "sure."

"Hey, by the way, did that one guy apologize?" Sabrina asked.

"For what?" Anastasia had a confused expression on her face.

"For running over you face!" Sabrina laughed, threw a skittle at Anastasia, and ran. She had learned that joke from Puck.

"Your so mean, Brina!" Anastasia yelled, running after her. Knowing how fast Anastasia was and how mad Anastasia was, Sabrina ran as hard as she could. And running into someone. Sabrina fell to the ground, clonking her head as she went.

"Grimm, watch were you're going. You could get yourself killed. And I won't be there to save you." Puck said, helping Sabrina up.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina growled.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't die. I am not going to get cleaned up to go see your dead body." Puck said, saying it as if it was obvious. Just then Anastasia caught up to me.

"Oh, hi Robin." she said, putting down her fist that had been raised over her head.

"Hi Anastasia." Puck replied.

"Well, bye Robin. Nice seeing you. Um...see you at home." Sabrina urged in a tone in a tone that said _get out of here NOW!_

"Fine. See ya, Grimm. Bye Anastasia." Puck sighed, walking away, carefully looking back over his shoulder.

"Um...oh my God, what is that?" Sabrina yelled, turning Anastasia away from any view of Puck. The she turned around and nodded to Puck, who spread out his wings and flew away.

"I don't see it, Brina." Anastasia whined.

"Sorry. Just a bird Anne." Sabrina said.

"He likes you." Anastasia confirmed as they walked to the restaurant.

"Doubt it." Sabrina said, pushing the thought of that morning in the back of her head.

"Oh well. Come on. I'm hungry." Anastasia whined. The two walked into the restaurant. Arthur, from the Adventures of King Arthur, was their waiter.

"Hello girls. I think I have a reservation for you. Follow me," the former king said. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

"There you are. I believe your friend went to the restroom. He will be back soon. I will be right back." Arthur said, walking toward the front again.

"This is weird." Anastasia whispered.

"Not weird enough, if you ask me." Sabrina said in a low growl. She had been in way to many traps to know that if someone offers you a dinner, say no and run. You never know if you might get poisoned, plus that's common knowledge anyway.

"Well, hi ladies. What are you ordering? I'm starving!" a way-to-familiar- voice laughed behind Sabrina's head.

"Well, howdy to you to, Pu-Robin." Sabrina growled.

**Ok, so that's all I can think o for now. I'll post more later. Review! Or don't...I don't really care. Bye!**


	9. Sorry, Interjection

**Hey, guys. I changed my name to Pecabeth and Puckbrina 4ever. Sorry for short notice. **


	10. Glee

**Here's more!**

**Sabrina POV (because everything's easier from her point of view)**

I sat in a chair next to Sammy. Glee club was about to start soon. Just then, Mr. Watson, the teacher, walked in with someone I never wanted to see in here.

"Hey guys. We have a new member. Say hi to Robin." Mr. Watson said, going to the front of the room like he always did. I groaned. No way this was happening. No way Puck was invading her favorite class.

"Hey, guys! Where can I sit?" Puck cheered. He smiled at me and tried not to stop smiling when he glanced at Sammy. Me and Sammy had been friends forever, since after the war. Puck didn't like it, since Sammy was also Peter Pan's brother. Puck ended up sitting behind the two of us, hitting me in the back of the head as he went to sit.

"Alright guys, who's singing first today?" Mr. Watson asked. I immediately raised my hand. Hannah glared at me as I stood up. She may be a good singer, but not as good as me and she knew that.

"Ok, Sabrina. What song will you be singing today?" Mr. Watson asked me.

"I think I'll do Brittney Spear's Til The World Ends." I said, grabbing a microphone. I nodded to Derek to start the song. It was a good beat. **(If you want to search it on youtube and listen and sing with Sabrina too, feel free.)**

"This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see. Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company. I notice that you've got it. You notice that I want it. You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by. If you want this good bitch, sicker than the remix. Baby let me blow your mind tonight." I sang, a little nervously. I had been singing for awhile, but never around Puck. I glanced at Sammy, and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and suddenly felt a rush of adrenalin come through me. I whipped the microphone from the stand. A few girls, Destiny and Gale, joined me in dancing. we were the best dancers in the group.

"I can't take it take it no more. Never felt like felt like this before. C'mon get me get me on the floor. DJ what you what you waitin for. Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh..." I sang dancing around, smiling. There was nothing I liked better than singing. I grabbed Sammy and pulled him up with me and then Daisy, Jack, Grant, and the rest of the club got up and danced with us. I smiled and continued to sing. The only one who wasn't up was Puck. I walked over to him. He was not going to spoil my happy place. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with us.

"Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh oh. See the sunlight. We ain't stoppin. Keep on dancing til the world ends. If you feel it, let it happen. Keep on dancing til the world ends. Keep on dancing til the world ends. Keep on dancing til the world ends. Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh...See that sunlight. We ain't stoppin. Keep on dancing til the world ends. If you feel it, let it happen. Keep on dancing til the worls ends." I finished. I took a deep breath and laughed as everyone cheered.

"Good job, Sabrina." Mr. Watson congratulated.

"She wasn't as good as me, though." Hannah said, sticking her head high.

"Yet you danced." I smiled. I turned back to Sammy.

"Nice job, Brina." he smiled.

"I wanna see you sing." Puck said, making the rest of the club turn toward him.

"Would you like to re do your song choice, Sam?" Mr. Watson asked. Sammy looked at me, then shook his head. Puck smirked.

"Maybe tomorrow. My throat hurts." Sammy said. I laughed. That was his excuse for EVERYTHING. Mr. Watson laughed to. "Alright, Sam. Tomorrow." he smiled. Then the bell rang, so I raced out of the choir room with Sammy at my heels. That day in the club had been the funnest day since we had performed at the football game.


	11. Uhoh

**OMG I'm out of Ideas! Review me some or something. I might have to end this if I can't think of any more! : (**


	12. More Glee

**Ok, so people want me to continue with the glee thing, so I will. Surprise ending I think, then I'll do reviewer of the week. Here is glee again.**

**Sabrina POV**

It was Friday. FINALLY! Yesterday had been epic. Everyone thought I had rocked the song. Everyone, except for Puck and Hannah. I walked into glee. I took my seat next to Sammy, as I usually did. But he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have my solo today." he whispered back. Then I remembered Puck's dare.

"You don't have to sing." I said.

"And if I don't he'll make fun of me until I graduate to the after life. Which could take a looooong time." he pointed out. I shrugged in agreement.

"Alright, I believe we had a challenge yesterday. Sam, your up. Unless you don't feel like it." Mr. Watson smiled kindly.

"I'll go." Sammy said. He stood up.

"Alright. What did you sing?" Mr. Watson asked.

"I think it was I'll Be by Edwin McCain." Sammy answered. It was his favorite song.

"Alright, let's do this. Hit it, Jack." Mr. Watson. Jack nodded. Soon the music started and Sammy began to sing.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains and thrust toward the sky, never reviling their depth. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." he sang. He had a deep voice, pretty. Just then, Sammy came over to me and held out his hand.

"No. No no no no no. I told you I don't dance." I whispered. Which was true. I don't slow dance.

"Please? Just this once?' Sammy pleaded.

"Fine." I said, standing up. Sammy smiled and we got into the dancing stance most do: his hand on the middle of my back, hands clasped together. It felt weird. I'm not used to ballroom dancing. Sammy continued to sing.

"I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

I laughed. Everyone now was dancing like us. Daisy was dancing with Grant, Lisa was dancing with Jack who had ditched the guitar, and even Puck and Hannah were dancing in an awkward position. And every time one was looking at me and Sammy, they were glaring.

"And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead. Turned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said. I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life. I'll be the greatest fan of your life. I'll be the greatest fan of your life." he finished, sending me into a twirl. I laughed and everyone applauded.

"nicely done, Sam." Mr. Watson congratulated. "Now, tomorrow assignment is duets. Find a partner, pick a song, have it ready! See ya guys."

The bell rang and I grabbed my things and hurried out with Sammy.

"That was fun." I exaggerated once I had opened my locker.

"Yea. It was." a voice said from behind my head.

"What do you want, Puck?" I sighed, slamming my locker.

"I was wondering if you would want to do a duet?" Puck asked.

"Why not. No one else has asked." I sighed.

"What? Really?" Puck sounded shocked.

"Yea. See you at home." I waved. This would be fun.


	13. I Have a Question

**I have a question for all of my viewys. Should I do the duet between Puck and Sabrina? Or, should I do another different story? Please tell me! Thank you! **


	14. The Last Glee I'm Going To Do

**So most people (actually all of you) want me to do the duet. So I will. But I have comments to answer! Comment 1:** LyricLingo - **Thanks for complimenting! I like the song but, if I had to be truthful, I don't really know it. Or the dude you talking about. Sorry. Comment 2:** MysticTune - **I started laughing when I read what you told me not to do. I find it funny. I won't do that. Comment 3:** Mrs. Puck**- I have written a lot of other stories, but the amusement park idea is awesome. I was going to do one were they all found someway to get to Chicago. I might do both. Alright, here is the last Glee Sisters Grimm I will do. Sorry, but I'm getting sick of Glee SG.**

** Red: Me too!**

** Me: Oh ya, Red stopped by for a little while. Say hi, Red.**

** Red: Oh, um...hi.**

** Me: Let's get on with the story.**

**Sabrina POV**

"Who's going first today?" Mr. Watson asked. I immediately raised my hand. Puck gave me a look like _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please no!_ I just stuck out my tongue. We had worked to hard on this song not to go first.

"Alright, Sabrina. Who's your partner?" Mr. Watson asked.

"Robin." I sighed.

"Ok. Ready when you are." Mr. Watson winked. I glanced at Sammy. He seemed disappointed that I was with Puck, but forced a smile and gave me a thumbs up. I looked over a Puck. He smiled and I then nodded toward the pianist. He began to play and we began to sing. **(This song is from Glee. I really liked it. I'm not saying it's their song, I just like it. It's called Pretending.)**

"Face to face and heart to heart. We're so close, yet so far apart. I close my eyes, I look away. That's just because I'm not okay. But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong. Will we ever say the words we're feeling. Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always be pretending? How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive. Imagine that I'm good enough, if we can choose the ones we love. But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong. Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we oh oh always oh oh be keeping secrets safe, every move we make seems like no ones letting go. And it's such a shame cause is you feel the same how am I suppose to know? Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we oh oh always oh oh be pretending?" **(I understand these aren't accurate. I got them off a stupid website that can't their facts right. Sorry!) **

We finished and stared at each other. It's not everyday that you sing that passionately with the bane of your existence. There was a moment of silence and then Mr. Watson stood up and applauded. Then Sammy stood up and soon the whole club was up. I blushed and bowed. Puck did the same. I placed the microphone back in the stand and walked hurriedly back to my seat, not even looking at Puck. That had been awkward.

"Nice job." Sammy whispered. I just nodded and spaced out for the rest of the class.

**Okay, that's all I can think of.**

**Red: I thought it was good.**

**Me: Thanks Red. Maybe I'll do a story on you.**

**Red: No thank you.**

**Me: Ok, maybe not. No, I think I will. Anyway, I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Glee, but I wish I did. Review! I now have ideas for 2 other stories...And I'm going to make you wait! Haha. bye bye! **


	15. Seeing Red's Way

**I back! This story... I have reviews! Review 1: **LyricLingo**- You return! I love Glee! Favorite song EVER! Sung by Finachle, anyway. Haha, your poor brother. Sorry, but I couldn't think. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **Blue Luver5000 **- Oh, thank you. I kinda got it off of another girl...but I forget who...oh well. Thanks for reviewing! Review 3:** MysticTune **- I'm glad you liked it. I don't like waiting weeks either, but I get grounded and busy often. That was the last one! Lets get on with the story! This is a couple days after Sabrina gets possessed by the Big Bad Wolf Spirit.**

**Red POV**

I curled up on the bed, remembering what I had just witnessed. The way Sabrina had just been possessed like THAT...I shivered. That had been the almost exact same spirit that was in me.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Daphne stepped in with a plate of chocolate cookies. Through all of the bickering between Sabrina and Puck and Daphne to the events that keep happening because of me, Daphne had almost been my only friend. Except for Mrs. Grimm.

"Hey, Red. Want some?" she asked. I refused. I hated Mrs. Grimm's cooking. I knew Sabrina did too, but it seems like she doesn't like me much.

"Are you sure? Their made with Fairy pudding." Daphne offered. That made me refuse more. She frowned and put the plate down.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm f-fine." I managed. I didn't like when Daphne was worried.

"Is it because of the wolf thing?" Daphne asked. I just nodded. Daphne sighed.

"I know!" she shot straight up like a rocket. I groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Dress up!" Daphne's eyes sparkled. That meant it was dress up in Sabrina's closet and she had nothing red. Plus I didn't want to go in there.

"C'mon. She's awake now." Daphne waved away my groan like it was a fly and pulled me along. We walked down the hall until we ran into Puck. He had managed to work the handcuffs off his hand and was now twirling them on his finger.

"Hey Marshmallow, Red." he nodded. I nodded back and tried to pull away from Daphne's grip. It didn't work.

"Hey, Puck! We were just going to Sabrina's room. Want to come with us?" she asked.

"Why would I come?" Puck asked, his face turning as red as my shirt Mrs. Grimm had just gotten me.

"Obvious reasons." Daphne shrugged.

"I refuse. No leave me be!" Puck yelled, storming off. Once he was gone, Daphne giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll fill you in later. C'mon." she laughed. She dragged me into Sabrina's room. I ended up wearing numerous sweaters and a few skirts. I had on more make-up than was in the packet Daphne stole from Mrs. Grimm.

"Lieblings! Dinner!" Mrs. Grimm called. I changed back into my red shirt and skirt and went downstairs with Daphne. I took a seat in-between Puck and Daphne and across from Sabrina and Jake. Elvis circled the table, whining for food.

"Alright, I have a ham sandwich for Sabrina and Red." Mrs. Grimm said, rushing into the dinning room with two plates piled with ham sandwiches and chips in the shapes of triangles. Mrs. Grimm went back into the kitchen and soon reappeared with Daphne's favorite meal: ledge soup with buttered smoke rolls. Daphne swore it tasted like pineapple.

"Okay! Dig in!" Mrs. Grimm said with a huff as she sat down. I reached for the ketchup (don't judge! Red food makes me feel less awkward) the same time Sabrina did. i quickly pulled my hand back, feeling embarrassed. She looked at me suspiciously and pored the ketchup on the side of her plate.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Jake asked. Puck shrugged. Sabrina shrugged. Daphne just stuffed more food in her face.

"I had to go pay more taxes." Mrs. Grimm said.

"How much?" Jake groaned. Puck and Sabrina shrugged. Daphne ate.

"$1,000." Mrs. Grimm sighed. Just then, the Big Bad Wolf came down stairs. he sat awkwardly next to Sabrina and started to eat a salad. I eyed him, trying not to look like I was. He had killed my grandma. _Let it go! It wasn't on purpose! _my mind screamed. I looked back at my food. I stabbed it, poked it, and tore it into little pieces before I finally pushed my plate back at went up to my new room. I curled back up on the bed. Everything seemed so crazy. Nothing seemed real anymore and almost everyone hated me. I felt a tear come to my eye. I squeezed my eyes shut and I soon fell asleep.

I dreamed about my mother. She was beautiful and had brown hair like mine. Her blue eyes sparkled. She looked at me like I was her favorite thing in the world. The last thing I heard of my dream was a soft voice saying, "I love you, Red."

**How was that? I thought "hey, no one does any Red!" And that's sad. so review! Please be honest. Dishonest reviews make me sad. Like boys do. Okay, see ya laters. Review!**


	16. Fair Time

**Hey! Sorry for delay. I got grounded. Blame my parents! Or me...ok reviews. Review 1:** MysticTune **- Thanks. There aren't any Red stories. It makes me sad. :( I LOVE Red. I'm sorry I can't continue. It's a new every week. I stretched it with Glee. I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **LyricLingo NLI**- Funny. Don't worry, you're not the only one who's to lazy to log on sometimes *shifts uncomfortably then catches you looking and smiles* Daphne...that would be cool! I could do that...fun! Okay, thanks for reviewing! And on with my story!**

**Sabrina POV**

"_Lieblings_! Time to go!" Granny yelled. I sighed and tugged on my turquoise tank-top over my jeans. I zipped my white sweater over my tank-top and tugged on my chucks. I raced to the bathroom, put I was too late.

"PUCK!" I screamed. Bugs and mud littered the floor and shower curtains. My toothbrush and hairbrush were both sticking out of the drain. Suddenly, the fairy boy's head swung around the corner.

"You should be faster." he laughed, nearly missing my fist.

"You little bitch!" I screamed. I ran after him, but tripped over Basil's favorite toy. Puck laughed even harder.

"I'll get you later." I growled. I stood up and went back to the bathroom. I grabbed Daphne's hairbrush and quickly brushed my hair until it didn't look like a rat's nest. Then I grabbed a new bottle of toothpaste (God knows what Puck did to my other one) and I grabbed a new toothbrush and quickly ran down stairs to brush my teeth in the sink. I finished and hid my toothbrush and toothpaste so Puck wouldn't find it.

"Fair time! Fair time! C'mon Red! It's fair time!" Daphne sang as she skipped down the stairs. She had on pink shorts and a white t-shirt with all the things that kids her age like. Well, maybe not kids HER age. Like, Basil's age. Her hair was in her braided pigtails, something she hasn't done in awhile. She has her favorite shoes with the writing on then around her feet. Did I mention she's had them since she was 8? She's 10 now.

"I don't want to go." Red whined. She had thrown on a red sweater and some shorts with a red heart on the side. Her red chucks were on her feet. She usually let her hair down, but it was up in a big red bow today.

"Non sense. We are all going today." Granny said. Today's outfit color was green. New.

"PUCK! HURRY UP!" Daphne yelled.

"COOOOOOMMMMMMIIINNNG!" Puck yelled from his room. Then he was at the staircase dressed in a white t-shirt the stuck to his chest. He had on his favorite jeans and his green hoodie. He flashed a smile in my direction and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, into the car. Daphne and Red can sit in the back. Puck, do you think you could squeeze in the front with Sabrina?" Granny asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" Puck smirked.

"Great! Come on Sabrina. Squeeze in there." Granny smiled, completely ignoring my grumbling. I climbed in and Puck smushed in next to me. I heard giggles from the back seat.

"You guys say anything about this, I will dump a cotton candy bucket on your heads. Got it?" I growled. They nodded. I smiled and scooted as far away from Puck as I could.

"Okay, everyone buckled up?" Granny asked. Then something hit me.

"No. No way your driving." I said. Granny frowned and looked hurt. But I ignored it. The last time she drove us somewhere, I almost got killed. Scratch that, every time she's driven us, I've almost gotten killed.

"Please, Sabrina?" Granny pleaded. I sighed, weighing my options. I finally gave in, picking Granny over Puck.

"Fine. But please don't kill us." I sighed. She squealed with delight and put the keys in ignition.

There's nothing to say about the car ride. It went by like a camera shot in a movie. But when it was done, I felt like I was on a cloud.

"Okay. Daphne, Red. Here is your $60. Spend it together. Go have fun." Granny gave Daph the money and the girls took off.

"Sabrina, Puck. You get $60 each. But stick together." Granny said, giving me $60 and Puck $60. I looked at the money like it was my favorite thing in the whole world.

"Sabrina, tell the girls that they need to be back here at 6:00 if you run into them, okay?" Granny asked. I nodded and took Puck's wrist and dragged him to the ring toss. I gave the guy a $20 and he gave me back $15. Then he gave me the rings. I tossed one and it landed right on top of an orange cone. I tossed another one. It landed on top of a green cone. I tossed the last one. I missed the red cone in the front.

"Nice job, kid. What prize would you like?" the guy asked. I chose the fluffy blue panda.

"I wanna try!" Puck said, pushing me out of the way. He gave the guy a 20 and he got $15 back. Then he tossed a ring. Miss. He tossed another. Miss. He tossed the last one. It hit the wall and almost hit him in the face.

"Bad luck kid." the guy said.

"Come on. I wanna try something over here." I said, dragging a bewildered Puck away from the stand. And that's how I spent most of my money. And that's how Puck spent all of his money. I played a game and he tried to beat me at it, never succeeding. Finally it was 5:34 and I had enough money for two tickets on the fairs wheel.

"One last ride. C'mon, Grouchy." I said, dragging a mad Puck behind me. He carried at least 7 things I had won.

"Fine." he mumbled. I gave the last of my money to the dude at the front and he gave me two tickets to the fairs wheel. I dragged Puck over to the wheel and we climbed on.

"I don't see the point of this thing. It's slow." he said, rocking back. Then he smiled and looked at me. Suddenly he started to rock the seat violently. I nearly fell out.

"PUCK! STOP IT!" I yelled, clinging on for dear life. He laughed, but stopped.

"Oh, your no fun." he sighed, leaning back. We stopped at the top. We didn't move. It seemed like hours and we still didn't move.

"Oh, shit." I sighed.

"What?" Puck asked.

"We're stuck." I said, looking down.

"No way! Sweet!" he yelled. I smacked him on the back of the head, an "Ow!' coming from him.

"Not sweet. I am not going to be stuck up here with you. This is not good. Do you know how many things could happen to us while we are up here? The seat could fall, a storm could strike, Hand people-" I panicked.

"Sabrina." Puck said.

"Yea?" I asked, looking at him.

"It'll be okay." he said, taking my hand.

"Okay...it will be okay...it will be okay..." I kept repeating. Puck laughed.

"You think my pain is funny?" I growled.

"I kinda do. It makes you even cuter." Puck laughed, the blushed on realizing what he said.

"Oh." I said, looking down. Suddenly there was a lurch and we started to move again. I squealed and gripped Puck's hand tighter. He laughed. We jumped off the wheel and I turned to Puck.

"You whisper a word of this to anyone, I will hunt you down. Got it." I said. He nodded, and smiled. I realized I was still holding his had and let it go quickly and ran to Granny.

"_Liebling_! Are you two okay?" she gasped. I nodded and hugged her. Puck can behind me, carrying my stuff.

"Wow, Puck! You won all that?" Daphne asked.

"Well..." he smiled.

"I won it all. None of that is his." I said.

"!" Daphne laughed. Puck frowned and dumped the stuff on me.

"Okay, time to go!" Granny sang.

"I wanna sit in the front this time with Red!" Daphne whined.

"Fine by me." I said. Daphne squealed and climbed in, pulling a frowning Red with her. I climbed in the back and Puck climbed in next to me. We tied out straps together. And the whole ride home I didn't notice his hand on top of mine.

**That was fun. What did you think? review! Oh, I have to do reviewer of the week because I was grounded. Okay, reviewer of the week is...wow, again **LyricLingo **. She is on a roll. Some one needs to stop her/him. She won with 5 reviews! **MysticTune **and **Mrs. Puck** tied for second, each with 3 reviews. Okay, so Anastasia it is! Review and have a good day!**


	17. Gummy Bears

**Hey, viewys! I'm back and on a different computer! I thank my friend. I have reviews! Review 1: **LyricLingo **- O_O...I'm sorry! :'( Thanks for the compliment though. Review 2: **MysticTune**- I am awesome aren't I? Witty things are not needed. Thanks for reviewing! This one should be weird...but that's awesome! Okay, on with story!**

**Sabrina POV**

Gummy bears. Their importance? To taste good and bug Puck.

"I'm telling you, their possessed!" the ugly freak baby whined while I bite off an orange gummy bear's head.

"Yes, because the most evil villain in the world would want to possess a gummy bear. You know, I feel sorry for your brain some times." I said, chewing slowly.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Because you never use it." I said, taking a green one out and studding it closely before popping it in my mouth.

"Your mean sometimes, ya know?" Puck frowned.

"Only you see that side." I pointed out. He gave me a raspberry and turned back to the pink gummy bear now on the table. Daphne thought it would be funny to act out little scenes with each pair of gummy bears.

"'You idiot. I would slap you if I had arms!'" she made the pink gummy bear say.

"'What did I do?'" asked the blue gummy bear.

"'Everything!'" Pinky said. Suddenly the pink gummy bear "walked" out into the street.

"'Pinky!'" Blue yelled, but he was too late. Pinky had been eaten by the monstrous Daphne. Then Blue was eaten too.

"Would you quit that? They have feeling too, ya know." Puck pouted.

"Yes. Tiny, see through gummy things shaped like bears have little brains you can't see that let them access emotion." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Puck and Daphne asked in complete usion. I sighed, realizing their lack in understanding of long words and phrases.

"I'm just saying Puck is thinking the impossible." I explained in a more child-like voice. Daphne giggled as Puck's confusion turned to fury.

"I'm telling the truth! I swear those things look at me like they want me to stop you from eating them." Puck insisted.

"Let's get this through your head, fairy boy," I leaned close to Puck so I could almost smell the stench of mud and god knows what else from him, "Gummy bears. Not. Real. Not. Alive. Taste. Good." I said the words like I was speaking to a toddler. Puck frowned and turned back to the gummy bear. He gasped.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" I asked.

"It just...no way...cried." he stammered.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, fairy boy, but you need to pull yourself together. Their freakin gummies!" I yelled. Puck squealed and ran up to his room.

"He's right, ya know." a tiny voice said from my hand. I looked and a green gummy bear stood up and saluted me. I screamed and dropped it.

"Jesus, woman! I deserve better respect than that!" The bear cried, getting up and trying to pick off all the dust on him. He eventually gave up and climbed the couch to look at me.

"We gummy bears have tiny brains hidden inside our gummy bodies that no human can see. We hardly ever us it, unless it's to run from the gummy catchers." the bear explained. I backed away so that the arm rest was the only thing I was sitting on.

"No...not true. Your candy!" I yelled. Daphne had fainted and was now on the floor, her hair in a pool around her face.

"Oh, god no. You people and carnivores to us! Eating helpless little creatures...we should have you sued." Mr. Gummy said, pacing back and forth.

"Okay...I'll stop eating gummy bears. Go away!" I screamed. I tried to kick it, but he dodged my foot easily.

"Hey, watch it." he scowled, or at least I think he scowled.

"I'm sorry. Your scaring the crap out of me." I tried to calm down.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. But Puck was no use talking to, considering his lack of brain cells..." Mr. Gummy said.

"Wait, you know who Puck is?" I asked.

"I'm from the Land of Oz myself, missy." Mr. Gummy bowed.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"Yea, and my time is short, so one last thing. This won't be my last visit. I will be back. But please- don't eat gummy bears too often." Mr. Gummy asked. I nodded and just as quickly as he came, Mr. Gummy vanished. I stared at the palm of my hand until what seemed forever when Puck timidly asked, "Is he gone?" I nodded and Puck flew down stairs.

"Told you." he whispered.

"And I'm never eating a gummy bear again." I said.

**That was weird. Fun writing it, though. I thank Choco for the idea and my computer for the capability to write this. I also thank LyricLingo for being Mr. Gummy and all of you guys reading this. Review for me and all of you guys. Please? Your so close...just click it...on little click...**


	18. Dates

**Okay little viewys! It's time for another short story after some reviews! Review 1: **LyricLingo**- Hahaha. I can't eat gummy bears so I'm spreading awareness of them slowly dieing out. Good job on your part. No one should eat gummy bears. Their humans too! Haha! It's okay. A little harsh, but okay. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **Nunya. A . Beezwax**- Gummy bears are very funny. I agree with Puck. Gummy bears look possessed. Thanks for reviewing! Review 3:** Mrs. Puck**- Thank you. The gummy bear story was Choco's idea. I went along with it, because I had no other ideas. I love baked potatoes! Especially with extra butter. :) And eating food makes me distracted to. Don't worry. Thanks for reviewing! Review 4: **America's Ham **- Oh, I'm sorry! You should still take your vitamins. They are good for you. :) Thanks for reviewing. Okay, now onto a very good story...I think.**

**Puck POV**

I knocked on Sabrina's door three times. She didn't answer.

"Piggy! Your dates here!" I sighed. At that, the door swung open. Sabrina stood in front of me dressed in...was that a dress? A white dress. And flats...who was this?

"Stop staring!" Sabrina scowled.

"Sorry, Miss Princess." I smiled.

"You look nice too. Going out?" Sabrina smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I smirked, thinking of my plans tonight.

"Weird. Why would anyone go out with you?" she chuckled. I gasped at how rude she was and tried to kick her legs. She just sped up and missed my foot, making me fall over. She laughed and walked down stairs so gracefully for a second I thought she was an angle. I knew it wasn't impossible, but I shook the feeling out of my head.

"Hey, Darren." I heard Sabrina say.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." Darren smiled back. I got up and watched them kiss a couple times. I was disgusted with them. Finally Sabrina pulled away and smiled up at Darren.

"We'll be back at 10:00! Have fun without me!" Sabrina grabbed a white sweater that she never uses and walked out the door.

"I always do!" I called after her. After they had left, I went to the bathroom to clean up a bit more. I had a date with some one too, ya know. I'm not anti-social. Not all the time.

I knocked on the door and Daphne came out. She was dressed in a nice dress too. Man, was everyone was going out. Next Red was going to come skipping through the hall in a red dress or skirt.

Strangely, that came true...

Red came skipping down the hall in a red dress much like Sabrina's white one.

"I'm going out with Lllllluuuuke. I'm going out with Llllllluuuuuke!" Red sang.

"Red, we talked about this. No one really cares. So stop singing." I growled. Red looked hurt, but nodded.

"God, Puck. Could you be meaner?" Marshmallow asked, walking over to Red and putting a arm around him.

"Yes, I could of punched her." I said, turning away.

"God, Puck. Just because you don't have a date tonight-" Daphne snapped.

"I do to have a date!" I snapped.

"Oh ya, with who?" Daphne smiled and put her hands on her hips. She was acting more and more like a tween every day.

Panic raised in my chest. Shit, I was in trouble. "Um...it's a secret." I whispered. Daphne's smirk grew and she took Red's hand. While they were walking away, I heard Red whisper one word. Sabrina. I snorted. As if!

Soon everyone was out of the house except Canis. But he was in his room not to be disturbed until midnight. It was date time!

I jumped o the couch and waited. 6:00. 8:00. Finally it was 8:30. I flipped on the TV to a show no one could know I watched. Glee. I had a huge crush on Lea. I always thought someone could see you through a TV, so I usually dressed up to watch it. I flipped it on. It was the newest episode, one about prom **( my favorite one beside Nationals. XD!) **I laughed when I was suppose to. And let me tell you, this was one of the best dates of my life.

**Lol, Your probably confused right now. He just had a date with Glee. If I am the onlly one who finds this funny, then so be it. I'm a huge Gleek and I'm proud! So review, but no flames please!**


	19. Facebook

**Hey, little viewys! Before we move on I have reviews. Review 1: **LyricLingo**- Ya! I dress up every time I watch Glee incase Darren Criss can see me. ;) I love all Glee, but those are my favorite. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **Mrs. Puck**- yes, he did sing along at songs he knew, and I'm glad that I'm not the only person who loves Glee. Thanks for reviewing! Review 3:** yorkie999777000 **- Yes, Puck is defiantly all those things. And thanks for the compliment! Thanks for reviewing! Review 4: **LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life **- Thanks. Where are you from? Never mind, I'll check. That's funny though. Thanks for the compliment and thanks for reviewing! Review 5: **LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life **- That's a lot of awesome. Thanks though and thanks for reviewing! Okay, story time!**

**Robin Goodfellow **on** Sabrina Grimm**'s wall

Sabrina, why do you hate me so much?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments<em>  
><strong>

**Sabrina Grimm: **Who said I hated you?

**Robin Goodfellow: **You, every time I annoy you.

**Robin Goodfellow: **Are you going to answer me?

**Sabrina Grimm: **Don't plan on it. ;)

**Robin Goodfellow: **Grrr...:(

* * *

><p><strong>Daphne Grimm<strong>

Yay! A facebook, finally! Thanks Granny!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Comments<span>_**

**Little Red: ** Hey, I put in a good word too.

**Daphne Grimm: **I guess you did...thanks!

**Little Red:** Welcome.

**Relda Grimm: **Welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Grimm<strong>

Off to Sadie's house soon!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Comments<span>_**

**Sadie Thorton:** Your coming at 3, right?

**Sabrina Grimm: **No, I'm coming at midnight.

**Sadie Thorton:** Is that sarcasm I hear?

**Robin Goodfellow:** OMG you can hear through computers?

**Sadie Thorton:** ...

**Sabrina Grimm:** Um...Robin, who let you in on this conversation?

**Robin Goodfellow:** Are you kidding? It's on the page for EVERYONE to see.

**Sabrina Grimm:** No dip, dork wad. But WHY are you looking at it? Who gave you permission to come onto my wall and read it?

**Robin Goodfellow:** I can if I want to. Plus this whole conversation just got better because I'm here.

**Sabrina Grimm:** You think that...

* * *

><p><strong>Robin Goodfellow<strong>

Another successful day of pranking and no work!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Comments<span>_**

**Sabrina Grimm:** If you EVER die my hair again, I will hunt you down and kill you.

**Robin Goodfellow:** Oh, I'm sooooooooo scared.

**Sabrina Grimm:** Your not scared of me? Well then, maybe someone else. Elvis? Want some sausage?

**Robin Goodfellow:** You wouldn't.

**Sabrina Grimm:** Then you don't know me. Here come Elvis now!

**Robin Goodfellow: **God Sabrina! How many did you feed him?

**Sabrina Grimm:** Not telling. He'll just be in there a while. He he...

**And I'm done. Review please!**


	20. Prom

**Hey viewys! I'm back with another awesome story! It's a stretch, but I'm brain dead. First, reviews! Review 1: **Mrs. Puck**- Tell me about it. Lol! Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **LyricLingo NLI**-Okay...I won't tell. Lol about the idea! Thanks for reviewing! Review 3: **too lazy to log in**- Thank you. I like being different. Thanks for reviewing! Review 4:** LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life **- Lol! 5 times? OMG! Thanks for reviewing! On with my newest...story...*Spots cake and floats away***

**Sabrina POV**

I was all alone. I couldn't believe him. How could he do this to me. On my prom night, he ditched me for _her._ He said he hated her. He said he loved me. Then he goes and dances with her.

"You alright Sabrina?" Puck asked, sitting down in a chair next to mine. He had a cup of spiked punch in his hand. I knew it was spiked because I saw someone poor something in the bowl when I was getting some.

"Perfect. Never better." I muttered, stirring my own punch.

"Where's Brian?" he asked, glancing around as though Brian was some how going to appear randomly.

"Where's Kelsey?" I shot, my heart panging against my chest with pain and sorrow.

"I don't know. She went to go talk to someone." Puck shrugged.

"She's dancing with him." I whispered as I point to the two. I didn't want to see his reaction, so I kept studding my dress **(dress and Puck's suit on my profile.)**

Strangely, he laughed. I looked up at him. he's teeth were showing and he looked like I had just told him the funniest joke in the world.

"You think it's funny your prom date ditched you for mine?" I asked.

"I knew it was going to happen. That's why I'm laughing. I've been anticipating it since prom started." Puck shrugged, drinking his punch. I gaped at him.

"How?" I asked once my voice had reached me. he just shrugged and said, "I just knew."

"Oh." I whispered. I stared after the two. I guess I couldn't say I hadn't seen it coming. He had being staring at her all night. I sighed and took another swig of my punch. The song changed then from _Jar of Hearts _to _Just the Way You Are_. I felt the alcohol kick in. I hadn't drinken much though, so I wasn't even that drunk. Suddenly Puck stood up and held out his hand.

"Sabrina Grimm, would you like to dance?" he asked, a smile on his face. I laughed and responded with, "I would love to."

I took his hand and I twirled onto the dance floor. The words floated around me as I clasped my hands on the back of Puck's neck. He put his hands on my back.

_oh, her eyes her eyes_

_ Make the stars look like their not shining_

_ Her hair, her hair_

_ Falls perfectly without her trying_

I smiled as Puck hummed along to the song. Wonder who he was singing to.

_She's so beautiful _

_ And I tell her everyday_

Puck faltered on the last line, like whoever he was singing to, that didn't happen often.

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_ When I compliment her_

_ She won't believe me_

_ And it's so, it's so_

_ Sad to think she don't see what I see_

Puck had gone back to humming then, and I sighed, putting my head on his chest.

_But every time she asked me do I look okay_

_ I say_

Puck twirled and twirled me. I laughed. I don't know if it was the punch, but I felt happy that Brian had left to dance with Kelsey.

_When I see your face_

_ There's not a thing that I would change_

_ Cause your amazing_

_ Just the way your are_

_ And when you smile_

_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_ Cause girl your amazing_

_ Just the way you are_

Now it was back to slow dance. I felt like the whole stage was ours. And this was the dance that everyone was watching. I caught a glimpse of my best friend, Acadia, and she was smiling. She mouthed, "Finally!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

_Her lips, her lips_

_ I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_ Her laugh, her laugh_

_ She hates, but I think it's so sexy_

I laughed as both me and Puck twirled at the same time and he tripped. He smiled and laughed to.

_She's so beautiful_

_ And I tell her every day_

Puck started to twirl me again, and I know noticed he was singing along, something he never did. He thought singing was for girls. Apparently not. Plus he had a good voice.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_ I'd never ask you to change_

_ If perfects what you're searching for_

_ Then just stay the same_

"Puck?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered, his green eyes boring into mine.

"Who are you singing to?" I asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Puck smiled.

"Well, it's not." I said.

_So don't even bother asking_

_ If you look okay_

_ You know I say_

"Just tell me." I sighed.

"C'mon, Sabrina. Figure it out. Listen to the words." Puck whispered. I closed my eyes and replayed the words in my mind, plus adding the new lyrics.

_When I see your face_

_ There's not a thing that I would change_

_ Cause you're amazing_

_ Just the way you are_

_ And when you smile_

_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_ Cause girl your amazing_

_ Just the way you are_

I kept thinking. Who could it be? **(I bet all you fans know! It's super easy.)**

_The way you are_

_ The way you are_

_ Girl your amazing_

_ Just the way you are_

"Sabrina?" Puck asked.

"Yeah?" I asked

_When I see your face_

_ There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_ Just the way you are_

_ And when you smile_

_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_ Just the way you are_

"I'm singing to you." he said. My heart jumped to my throat.

"Well, that was not obvious." I whispered. Then we both burst out laughing. I looked around to see that the floor had cleared and me and Puck were the only one's who were dancing. Everyone was watching us though. I felt my face go red as I walked off the floor. Then Principle Hamelin walked out on the stage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. It's time to crown our prom king and queen. Will all the candidates come on stage?" he said through the mic. Puck went up on stage with Kelsey, who looked disappointed to be separated from Brian.

"The 2011 prom king is..." Hamelin said, leaving us holding our breath for the answer, "Sammy Parker!" Everyone clapped as Sam from Biology walked over to the mic. He put the crown on his head and smiled to the audience. I thought it was practical that he and totally-fake-pretty-Penny won. And sure enough, Penny ran up and was crowned. The other people left the stage as Sam and Penny danced to some weird song called _I Don't Wanna Know_. I watched as I drank more punch. Puck came back then.

"Sorry you didn't win." I said. He just shrugged.

"I didn't really want to win, or run for that matter." he said. He smiled down at me as I leaned my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, he dragged me back onto the dance floor as _Light Up The World_ came on. Well, practically the whole grade was on the floor. We danced and the whole time I'm thinking this has been an awesome prom. And that went to the best prom as Puck leaned down and kissed me.

**How was it? I know it's kinda long, but it took me awhile to write it. Please review! **


	21. Partying

**I am back, baby! Sadly, I lost my game and it's no more softball. :( Anyway, I have reviews! If you don't care, just scroll down. or look down I don't really care. Review 1: **MysticTune**- Yay! More Gleeks! Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **MysticTune**- I love New York and Prom Queen. Favorite episodes from this season beside Blame it on the Alcohol. I think Darren Criss is freakin hot and I love Klaine! Thanks for reviewing, gleek! Review 3: **LyricLingo**- Very awkward moment there. It's funny though! LOL, thanks and thanks for reviewing! Review 4:** Mrs. Puck**- That's a good idea, but I have one other thing to write first. I think I can work that in, though. :) Thanks for reviewing! Review 5:** Lily**- My bbfae's name is Lily...TMI...I'm sorry but now I'm doing stories loosely based around Glee episodes. Glad I have another Gleek on my side! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Review 6:** Lily**- I'm so sorry! You can still eat them, but not as much. You don't want to run out, do you? Lol, thaks for reviewing! And this is based loosely around Blame it on the Alcohol. All outfits will be on my profile. Well, most outfits. **

**Sabrina POV**

The final bell rang and I dashed from my class room. I was done with school. I had too much homework and Puck was getting on my last nerve.

Just then, Kayla walked up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder. I jumped and whirled around, almost taking her head off. Thank you, Snow White.

"Watch it, Brina. I don't want to be a headless Kayla!" Kayla pretended to be angry, but I could see her suppressing a smile.

"Sorry, I'm on edge today." I apologized, Putting my books in my locker that I wouldn't need and the ones that I needed in my bag. Even though I had the whole weekend plus next weekend to do 3/4 of my homework, I was going to try and finish it all tonight. I was preparing myself for Puck's homework. He never did it. And if he didn't do one more homework assignment, he would get expelled. Which meant more time to plan pranks, which he hadn't stopped for 2 years. So, to avoid that, I did all his homework. Which was exhausting.

"Robin?" Kayla asked, leaning against another locker. She had already packed up for the weekend, which meant a backpack and her trumpet. My packing up consists of my book bag and my violin.

"Yup. As always." I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker.

"I have something that might cheer you up." Kayla had a mischievous smile on her face. Kinda like Puck's, but not evil-ish.

"What's up?" I asked, turning to full face her.

"Tonight. There's a party at Halle's house. She invited me and you. Are you going?" Kayla asked.

"Ya. I will. Maybe. I might have to sneak out." I said. I did need a break and this was my chance to get one.

"Great. Meet me by the coffee shop around six. See ya then?" Kayla offered as we walked to the path were we split.

"See ya." I called, walking to my house.

Later that night I jumped out the window and headed for Briar's coffee shop.

I walked and walked until I heard a bush rustle behind me. I felt air and I knew who was behind me.

"Puck, go away." I sighed and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked, hovering down to walk next to me.

"None of your business." I retorted.

"It's totally my business. Everything you do is my business." Puck smiled. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, just kept walking.

It seemed a whole before I finally made it to the coffee shop. Kayla was standing outside, impatient. She caught site of me and smiled; the smile instantly dropped when she saw Puck. Because, of course, all of my friends hate Puck as much as I do.

"Care to explain?" she asked, crossing her arms over her shirt, looking rather disappointed.

"He won't leave." I answered, shrugging. "Looks like we're stuck with him until he gets bored or something."

Kayla took my arm and grumbled something about Puck butting in on a good night. We walked toward Halle's as fast as we could with Puck close behind. He kept asking the same question and we kept giving the same answer all the way there.

"Where are you guys going?"

"No where. Get lost."

Finally, we reached the house. We could hear loud music coming from thw windows and several people where outside dancing. I saw many people from my grade. Shelly, Danny and Kier were there too. Kayla and I walked through the door and were greeted by a mob of "Hey!"s. Halle welcomed us too and told us to have a drink.

"I see Robin tagged along with you." Halle gave Puck a distasteful look. I figure she didn't like him much either. But she straighten her smile and said, "The more the better."

I went to a table and found nothing but alcohol. Kayla joined me, a cup of jen already in her hand.

"Your actually going to drink that?" I stared at her with what I hoped was a shocked gaze. She shrugged.

"Why not? Isn't tonight suppose to be about fun?" she questioned. I looked from her to the table and ended up picking a cup and taking a big drink.

**Few hours later**

**Puck POV**

I was not going to get wasted. Usually, I would. But I wanted to impress Sabrina. Can't be to sloppy. She didn't care about that though. She was in the middle of the living room dancing with her friend...Kayla, right. The song ended and she walked over to me.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Puck!" she giggled. She looked super hot in her dress. Her hair was a little messy, but it looked good that way.

"Hello, Grimm. Having a good time?" I asked, smiling.

"Totally!" she cheered. Then, realizing I didn't have a cup, she looked at me with a confused look in her eyes that made her look like a puppy.

"You don't have any." she whined.

"No. For once, I'm being the responsible one." I laughed.

"Aww." she sighed. Just then Halle came and yelled, "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Most people cheered. Others just squealed. We all ended up sitting in a circle with an empty beer bottle on a chess board in the middle.

Halle spun first. It landed in front of Joe. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Everyone cheered.

Next Shelly spun and it landed on David. Everyone cheered when they kissed too.

Net was Kayla's turn. She spun and it landed on a guy a few people away from me. "Come here." she smiled and then she kissed him. He seemed to enjoy it. Sabrina had to pull Kayla away.

Next was Sabrina. She spun the bottle gleefully. It landed on...that Danny guy. Sabrina leaned over and kissed him, a little to passionately for my taste. Everyone cheered but me. A few other people spun, no one else landing on Sabrina. Finally it was my turn.

I spun it, holding my breath. It landed...on oh my god Sabrina. I couldn't believe my luck. She smiled a knowing smile and leaned in. I did to. I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Our lips met and I seriously thought I saw fireworks. I wouldn't of stopped is Sabrina had pulled away. She looked at me and sighed, "Wow..." Before she went for more, Kayla pulled her back. I sat up too, still thinking about the kiss.

**The next day**

**Third Person POV**

Sabrina had the worst headache/hangover the next day. Her sunglasses were covering her eyes, hiding the bloodshot-ness. She was super angry when she heard that she had to go to school the next day because of the missing days when the school blew up a few months ago.

Kayla walked up to Sabrina, dressed the same sloppy way with glasses **(outfit not on profile.)**

"I can't believe we have to go to school on a Saturday." Kayla said, but to Sabrina it sounded like yelling.

"Shhhhhh..." Sabrina whispered. She put her fingers on her head to symbolize she had a headache.

"Great. I'm not the only one with a headache." Kayla sighed, leaning against a locker.

"I guess." Sabrina sighed too, closing her locker as quietly as possible. It still sounded super loud. The two walked over to Halle, who was staring at her locker, sunglasses over her face also.

Without even noticing their presence, Halle said, "I need to close my locker, but it's going to sound like a gun shot. **(Sound familiar, Gleeks?)**" Sabrina smiled and Halle ended up just leaving it open.

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Sabrina asked.

"Are you kidding. You don't remember anything?" Kayla asked, her smile on her lips.

"Not at all." Sabrina answered honestly. The girls laughed, but then winced at how loud it was.

"What? What happened?" Sabrina was nervous. All she remembered was a kiss and the taste of beer.

"Like, all night you were hanging onto Robin. Ever since spin the bottle, that is." Halle laughed.

"Are you serious? No way!" Sabrina gasped. That couldn't be true. Never would she ever...

"Totally true. I was there. So was he. And I think he enjoyed it as much as you did." Kayla smiled. Sabrina groaned and put her head in her hands.

The rest of the day she tried to avoid Puck and not cry out in pain from her head.

**The End. Review any comments questions or concerns! **


	22. Please Don't Leave Me

**I'm back! Sorry, I've been super busy. An all day softball camp, going to the movies, flirting with random guys (no, I'm not a slut, I'm just desperate. Don't judge! )':) and so on and so forth. But I'm back and ready for more writing. And as a present, I won't read reviews. But thank you to those who did review. Now, before I go mad and crazy with annoyance because my computer is being stupid, let's go and write!**

**Sabrina POV**

** Da da da da, da da da da**

** Da da da, da da**

** Da da da, da da**

No, this couldn't be happening. How was it 5 minutes ago Puck had been fine and now, he was dieing. It hadn't been my fault, right? I mean…oh, who am I kidding. If I hadn't swung that water canon around on the tower like he did to me, he would be fine. It was my fault.

**I don't now if I can yell any louder**

** How many times have I kicked you outta here?**

** Or said something insulting**

** Da da da, da da**

I looked down at his face. He seemed to be sleeping, but I knew better. I brushed his matted curls out of his face.

"Puck. I'm sorry." I whispered. There was no one else in the room, but I felt like only he should hear the words.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everytime I yelled at you. I'm sorry for every time I've kicked you out or insulted you.

**I can be so mean when I wanna be**

** I am capable of really anything**

** I can cut you into pieces**

** When my heart is broken**

** Da da da, da da**

"It's just, I can be really mean. I try to keep that side hidden, but you bring it out in me. Like, all the time. You know, it mostly comes out when you break my heart. Just now, when you called me an ugly bitch because I tried to rip off your wings because…oh, I'm just…uhg, it's so complicated.

**Please don't leave me**

** Please don't leave me**

** I always say how I don't need you**

** But it's always gunna come right back to this**

** Please, don't leave me**

"Oh, just don't die on me! How do I get you to stop dieing? You now how I say at least once a day I don't need you. Well, look at me now. I'm basically blubbering by the side of you death bed. The thing is, if you were here, you would probably be saying something stupid and stuff. But for right now…again, I'm confusing myself." I wiped a tear from my eye.

**How did I become so obnoxious?**

** What is it with you that makes me act like this?**

** I've never been this nasty**

** Da da da, da da**

**I forgot to say aloud**

"Oh, I wish someone could help me with words here. Not like you could. I don't think I've ever really said anything nice to you. Which is weird because I say nice things to other people all the time. Well, maybe not lately. Ever since I met you. Which I wouldn't change for the world, no matter what happens. Even though I say differently.

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**

** The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**

** But baby, I don't mean it**

** I mean it, I promise**

** Da da da, da da**

"I wish Granny were here to explain things to both of us." Puck's beeper thingy beeped as in response to my statement. I thought I saw him twitch, but I did a double take, and he was back to being like a corpse. I then realized this was a game. He would do something to me, I did something to him. He called me a bitch, I knocked him off the water tower. And I never really meant to do anything like that. To hurt him in any way at all.

**Please don't leave me**

** Oh please don't leave me**

** I always say how I don't need you**

** But it's always gunna come right back to this**

** Please, don't leave me **

I looked into my lap and found my iPod had never been turned off. When Puck had "kidnapped" her, she had forgotten to turn her Pink songs off. I turned down and rested my head on Puck's chest. His beeper thingy had gone down. He was barley breathing.

"Don't go. I need you." I murmured.

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me**

** I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag**

** And I need you, I'm sorry**

** Da da da, da da**

I heard coughing, but ignored it. I was with my beautiful punching bag. Wow, that sounded really lame…

**Da da da da, da da da da**

** Da da da, da da**

**Please, please don't leave me**

** (Da da da, da da)**

I heard more coughing. Puck's chest started rising with the coughing. Then I heard one word come with Puck's voice.

"Sabrina?"

**Baby, please don't leave me**

** (Da da da, da da)**

** No, don't leave me**

** Please don't leave me**

I sat up at watched as Puck slowly opened his green eyes which met mine. I burst into more tears.

"Puck! Are you alright?" I asked between sobs.

"Um…close to perfect. Sabrina, why are you crying?" Puck asked.

"I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"What did you do? And where am I?" he asked, sitting up.

**You say I don't need you**

** But it's always gonna come right back**

** It's gonna come right back to this**

** Please, don't leave me**

"Y-you don't remember anything?" I asked.

"I remember you hitting me with the water canon and that's about it." Puck replied. Suddenly, he glared at me.

"Seriously, why did you hit me?"

"You called me a bitch."

"You tried to pull my wings off!"

"No, I was trying to hold on. You dropped me." I said, crossing my arms. Puck huffed and turned away from me. What a good reunion.

**Please don't leave me, oh no no no**

** I always say how I don't need you**

** But it's always gonna come right back to this**

"Puck…" I said timidly.

"What?" he spat.

"Did you hear any of what I said?" I asked. And he smiled.

"Every word. Kinda of." He said.

"Oh great. You'll hold that over my head for awhile, won't you?" I said.

"Nope. It just means I can do this sooner than I expected." Puck smiled.

**Please don't leave me**

** Baby, please, please don't leave me**

Puck leaned in and my heart went aflutter. His lips met mine and I swore I saw fireworks.

"Awwwwww!" I heard Daphne squeal. We broke apart and I turned to see my whole family watching. I sighed and stood up. With a small smile at Puck, I left not wanting to be pestered by my family. Mostly Daphne and Red. All the time in my in my head, I was glad I had knocked him out.

**I'm done. Sorry if it's a bit OOC. Bye the way, I started a blog. It's on my profile. Please sign up to follow. I hate that no one is reading it! :( Anyway, review!**


	23. Dragons

**I'm back, distracted, but ready to write!**

**Third POV**

Dragons aren't that bad. Their cute when they want to be and fierce too. And that's why Daphne wanted a pet dragon.

"Please, Granny! Please! I'll feed it, and play with it, and tame it. You won't even know it's there! I promise! Can we please go see them!" Daphne was practically on her knees begging Granny Relda to take her to the pet store to buy a dragon.

"I said no once, liebling, and I'll say it again. You are not getting a pet dragon. It would attract the attention of too many neighbors, and I don't want one around the house right now." Granny Relda scolded. Daphne stuck out her lower lip and made puppy dog eyes which no one could refuse. Granny refused to look at Daphne for half an hour. Finally she looked at the little girl and sighed, giving up.

"Fine, but we are NOT buying anything!" Granny warned. "Now go tell you're sister and Puck we're leaving."

"Yay! Thanks Granny!" Daphne squealed, racing upstairs.

Daphne found Sabrina where she usually was: in the library, studying for her SATs. Well, either there or in her room, reading.

"Sabrina! We're going to the pet store to look at dragons! Wanna come?" Daphne asked. Sabrina looked up from he Greek mythology text book.

"No. Studying. See you later. Pick a cool dragon." Sabrina mumbled, barley paying attention.

"Okay!" Daphne said, closing the door to the library and skipping to where she would've normally found Puck: his room. Daphne quickly knocked on the door and ran inside. She'd learned the faster you run, the less likely you'll set off traps. She found Puck on his laptop looking at gods know what.

"Puck! We're going to look at dragons. Wanna come with us?" Daphne asked. Puck didn't look up. It was awhile before he answered.

"Is Grimm goin'?" he asked.

"No. She's studying." Daphne said.

"Then I'll go." he said, shutting his laptop. He walked downstairs and soon they were on their way to the pet store.

Fast forward half an hour, and Daphne ran into the house carrying a large crate. Sabrina was on the couch, watching some TV.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! I actually got it! I got a dragon!" Daphne squealed. Sabrina whipped around and glared at Granny.

"You LET her get a DRAGON! She's going to get her face burned off!" Sabrina yelled. She rarely yelled at Granny Relda. It shocked everyone.

"Sabrina! She would never let me get one! Puck bought it for me." Daphne said. Then Sabrina stood up, walked over to Puck, and punched him in the stomach. Hard. He bent over, gasping for breath.

"That's for risking my sisters life." she growled. Then she turned to Daphne.

"Daphne, you have to give it back." Sabrina said.

"No! I already named him Fluffy. So deal." Daphne stuck her tongue out at her sister and Sabrina did the same.

"Well fine. If you want to get your face burned off, fine by me. I'm gone." Sabrina then stalked off toward her room.

**Sorry if you didn't like it. I've always wanted a pet dragon named Fluffy. Or a hellhound named Daisy. :) Review!**


	24. Oz

**I'm back with more! Read on, read on. Or I will drown you...jk or not?**

** Third POV**

"No. Freakin. Way." Daphne gasped, looking around the house.

"Daph...where are we?" Sabrina asked.

"We. Are in. Oz. For real. Not in the book. For real." Daphne said.

"Ya right." Sabrina said.

"No! I'm serious! Look out the window!" Daphne squealed, pointing to the yellow brick road and Munchkins that surrounded the house. Sabrina got up and looked too.

"Holy freakin gods." Sabrina whispered.

"You read Percy Jackson too much." Daphne said. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at her sister. Just then Puck came in rubbing his head.

"What the heck? I was sleeping then my trampoline went up in the air and woke me up. Is this one of YOUR pranks? Because I'm really getting tired of you stealing my thunder." Puck pouted.

"One, no one ever 'stole your thunder.' And two, we are in Oz. Now hush up. This place still gives me the creeps." Sabrina whispered.

"Hello, great witch." some one said from the door. Sabrina whipped around to find a little man in blue smiling up at her. And she screamed bloody murder.

"What the freakin gods is a mini man doing in my room?" Sabrina screamed.

"I wanted to say thank you." the little man said.

"Well, knock next time, okay?" Daphne said. She seemed calm. She walked over to the little man and held out her hand.

"I'm Daphne!" the little girl smiled.

"I'm Humblebumble." **(Don't ask. I'm out of ideas.)** The little man shook Daphne's hand.

"Well, hello. Can I ask why we are here? My sister is freaking out." Daphne asked.

"You chose to came. Is Dorothy in there with you?" Humblebumble asked, trying to pear around Daphne.

"Chose to came. Never would I ever chose to come here." Sabrina had regained her breath.

"Never mind that. Is Miss. Gale in there with you?" the Munchkin asked.

"No. Dorothy is in Kansas chasing tornado. Now I want to go home." Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina! Stop acting so jerkazoidish!" Daphne glared.

"I. Want. to. Go. Home." Sabrina breathed.

"The only way out is to find the Scarecrow." Humblebumble said.

"Are you serious? I have to go all the way through Oz to get home?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes."

"Uhg!" Sabrina then preceded to storm out and into the sea of little people.

"She's pleasant." Humblebumble said.

"I know. Puck! Let's go!" Daphne said, and then the trio was off down the yellow brick road.

**Now don't ask me why I wrote this. I was watching Return to Oz when I wrote this so tada. Now quit complaining! :)**


	25. Morning

**Hiyas! Read my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sisters Grimm, I would be happier than Percy watching Spongebob. So enjoy me NOT owning Sisters Grimm.**

**Third POV**

"STOP!" _thwack _"DYING!" _thwack _"MY!" _thwack _"HAIR!" _thwack _"PUCK!" _thwack _

"Okay, okay, I'll stop! Now stop hitting me." Puck cowered in the corner while Sabrina hit him with a hair dye box.

"_Liebling!_ Stop hitting Puck." Granny Relda came in and pulled Sabrina off of Puck.

"Look. What. He. Did. To. My. Hair." Sabrina seethed, pointing to her now neon blue hair.

"I think it's cool." Daphne smiled. Sabrina growled and stormed to her room.

"But she's right. You need to stop dying her hair so much." Daphne said.

"I don't need comments from the peanut gallery." Puck stood up. Daphne stuck her tongue out at the boy, which he did the same back to.

"_Lieblings! _Stop fighting!" Granny ordered. The two looked away and crossed their arms over their chest.

"Puck, do you have anyway to get the dye out?" Granny asked.

"No."

"Well, go help Sabrina to fix her hair then. It's the best you can do." Granny said.

"Fine." Puck stormed upstairs to help. He came to the bathroom to find Sabrina with a box of blond hair dye.

"What's that?" he asked. Sabrina jumped, but easily recovered.

"You dye my hair so much now that I just dye my hair back." Sabrina shrugged.

"Aww. That takes out all the fun." Puck pouted.

"Too bad for you." Sabrina tilted her head to the side, rinsing out the...stuff you're suppose to rinse out.

"I was sent up here to help you. Hey, you missed a couple lines right there," _thump _"and there." _thump. _

"Ow, Puck."

"Consider it revenge." Puck smiled. Sabrina looked ready to strangle him.

"Go away." she finally said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready to kill you."

"Aren't you always?"

"True, but more now."

"Fine. I was bored anyway."

"Fine! Go!" And with that, Sabrina slammed the door in Puck's face.

And that was a typical morning in the Grimm house.

**Read my other stories. Review. Read the-crazy-kit-kat's stories. Review. :)**


	26. Report Cards

**Sorry, but when school starts I might post less because of work. Just a heads up! **

**Disclaimer-Do I look like Michael Buckley...wait...don't answer that. **

**You might need this to understand this thing:**

**B- = $5**

**B = $10**

**B+ = $15**

**A- = $20**

**A = $25**

**A+ = $30**

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina Grimm<strong>

**Literature-A **

**Comments: **Sabrina is a bright girl. Keep up the good stuff!

**English-B **

**Comments: **Forgets to turn in homework and blames it on "stupid puck?" We have some concerns. But she is a bright young girl.

**Math-A- **

**Comments: **She has some trouble, but she's actually good and helps her peers.

**Science-B+ **

**Comments: **She is a good student.

**Social Studies-A+**

**Comments: **Knows her history well. She seems to know a lot about medieval times...

**PE-A+**

**Comments: **Can run really fast, as if her life depended on it.

**Orchestra-B-**

**Comments: **Tends to leave school one day with a perfect new bow then come back with a broken string or none at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin Goodfellow<strong>

**Literature-C-**

**Comments: **Needs to do work; can read Shakespeare really well and loved A Midsummer Night's Dream.

**English-D+**

**Comments: **Skips class and fails to turn in homework.

**Math-F**

**Comments: **Reality speaking, he can't put two and two together.

**Science-D-**

**Comments: **Blows something up every class.

**Social Studies-C+**

**Comments: **doesn't do anything; knows his history better than most.

**PE-A+**

**Comments: **Best male runner in his class

**Band-C**

**Comments: **Learns nothing

"So that's...$135 for me and...$30 for you, Puck!" Sabrina boasted, skipping home from school with report card in hand. "That's revenge for everything."

Puck stuck his tongue out at Sabrina. Sabrina laughed evilly. Yup, revenge was fun.


	27. Concert

**I am back! And tired. But guess who's going to the Glee 3D movie tonight? Meh! Yeppie! **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. I do not own Sisters Grimm. I do own my socks! :)**

**Third POV**

"Whoa whoa whoa...**(hehe, reminds me of something else I read...lol, sorry) **we're going to perform at a concert because why?" Sabrina asked, looking at the outfit that was just laid on her bed. It was a slim green tank-top and shorts with green converse.

"Because it's a good thing to do. For charity." Granny said, laying out similar outfits for Daphne and Red. Daphne's was pink and Red's was...red.

"But I can't sing. Not with all the people staring at me. Especially people who want to kill me." Sabrina huffed.

"I think it will be fun. You get to sing!" Daphne smiled, picking up her tank top.

"Wait, me? Alone?" Sabrina gasped.

"No, you'll sing, Puck will sing, Daphne and Red will sing, then you and Puck." Granny explained.

"WHAT! No, I am not singing with Puck!"

Later that night, Sabrina was clawing onto the side of the stage.

"I don't want to go on!" Sabrina cried.

"You will go on. NOW!" Granny ordered, push Sabrina and sending her stumbling onto the stage. Sabrina froze at the screaming audience. She saw Puck on the other side of the stage giving an annoyed look.

_I'll show him_ Sabrina thought. She walked up to the mike and started to sing.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just prayed to a guy that I don't believe in, 'Cause I got time while she got freedom, 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even. Her best days will be some of my worst. She met a man and a man that's gonna put her first, while I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping, 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no. What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you. And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok. I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces. They say bad things happen for a reason, but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no. What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you, and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok. I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces. One still in love while the other one's leaving. I'm falling to pieces ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven). Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain. You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh, 'cause you left me with no love and no love to my name. I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prayed to a guy that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while she got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even no...what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and, what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok (Oh glad your okay now) I'm falling to pieces yeah (Oh I'm glad your okay) I'm falling to pieces yeah (One still in love while the other ones leaving) I'm falling to pieces ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven). Oh it don't break even no, oh it don't break even no, oh it don't break even no." She walked off on stage into Puck's direction.

"I dare you to do better than me." Sabrina whispered, shoving the mike in Puck's hands. He stuck his tongue out at her and walked on stage top the screaming girls. The music started and he began.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on and why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sound of miss beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here. 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here. I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sound of miss beating (beating). And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. Pain make your way to me, to me. And I'll always be just so (so) inviting. If I ever start to think straight, this heart will start a riot in me. Let's start, start, hey! Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh why do we like to hurt so much? That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa! That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. Now I can't trust myself with anything but this. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa." Puck smiled into the audience and walked off toward Daphne and Red.

"Knock 'em dead girls." Puck whispered. Daphne nodded and pulled Red on stage.

"I feel a separation coming on . 'Cause I know you want to be moving on. I wish it would snow tonight. You'd pull me in, avoid a fight, 'cause I feel a separation coming on." Daphne sang, picking out one boy in the audience at a time.

"Just prove, that there's nothing left to try. Cause in truth, I'd rather we just both deny. You kissed me with those open eyes, it says so much it no surprise to you, but I've got something left inside." Red sang. Daphne did a back flip and they both continued.

"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender. Please remember, remember, December. We were so in love back then now you're listening to what they say don't go that way. Remember, remember, December. Please remember. Don't surrender."

"You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind. 'Cause we we're together fire melts the ice." Daphne sang.

"Our hearts are both on overdrive, come with me let's run tonight don't let these memories get left behind." Red finished.

"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender. Please remember, remember, December. We were so in love back then now you're listening to what they say don't go that way. Remember, remember December. Please remember. Don't surrender." they both sang.

"I remember us together with a promise of forever." Daphne sand.

"We can do this, fight the pressure. Please remember, December!" Red sang.

"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender. Please remember, remember December. We were so in love back then now you're listening to what they say don't go that way. Remember, remember December. Please remember, don't surrender." the girls finished. They walked off in separate directions, off the stage. Then it was Puck and Sabrina's turn. 

Sabrina: "Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_ I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went, So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent,

Puck: I got a brand knew attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight. I'm gonna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight, na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight, na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

Both: So, so what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't need you, And guess what, I'm having more fun, And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool, So, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight.

Sabrina: (Uh check my flow, aw) The waiter just took my table, And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!), I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, At least he'll know how to hit.

Puck: What if this song's on the radio, then somebody's gonna die, I'm gonna get in trouble, My ex will start a fight

Sabrina: Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,

Puck: Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

Both: So, so what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't need you, And guess what, I'm having more fun, And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool, So, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight.

Sabrina: You weren't there, You never were, You want it all, But that's not fair,

Puck: I gave you life, I gave my all, You weren't there, You let me fall.

Both: So, so what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't need you, And guess what, I'm having more fun, And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool, So, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight.

Sabrina: No, no, no, no I don't want you tonight, You weren't there,

Both: I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, And you're a tool, And your a tool, So, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight!"

"Thank you!" Sabrina waved to the crowd. _Maybe I can sing. Singing is fun._

**So thank you!**

**Random fact of the day: HCR got their name from a stalker!**

**Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Review!**


	28. AN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	29. SighAN

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


	30. Happy 30th Anniversary!

**I am back! Back! Back! Back!**

**Third POV**

One morning Puck came downstairs, bored.

"What's up, Pus brain?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm bored. Not that you would care, Grimm." he said. Then Sabrina got a glint in her eye, one Puck had seen rarely.

"I have an idea." she smiled.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"10 things I'm not aloud to do in Ferryport Landing." she smiled. Puck grinned too and they were on the same page for once, a fun page.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I will not tell Sabrina the President of the United States is an Everafter<strong>

Grimm!" Puck smiled

What?" Sabrina asked.

I thought it would be important for you to know this, but maybe not..."

What?" Sabrina demanded.

The President? Yeah, he's an Everafter." Puck said, dead serious. Sabrina looked scared, then fainted.

he woke up later to find Daphne fanning her.

What happened?" the little girl asked.

The President's an Everafter." Sabrina told her sister. Daphne looked with concern.

No, he's not. He's regular." Daphne comfirmed.

How do you know?"

Granny told me." Daphne said. Sabrina then stood up. She found Puck and punched him out.

* * *

><p><strong>2. It's not polite to ask Jake if he likes "older woman."<strong>

Daphne's friend Lou was stopping by. Of course she knew about Everafters and all that. She was curious about something. She went up to Jake to ask it.

"Hiya." she smiled.

"Hi Lou."

"So you're dating Briar, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like older woman then, or is it just her?"

* * *

><p><strong>3. I'm not suppose to try to convince Daphne that Harry Potter is real.<strong>

Sabrina heard arguing from the kitchen when she woke up.

"Yes, he is."

"No, he isn't."

"I have his broomstick."

"Granny told me he isn't!"

"Maybe she doesn't know him."

"She knows every Everafter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"What are you ladies talking about?" Sabrina yawned sleepily.

"Puck said Harry Potter's real!" Daphne accused, pointing to the grinning boy.

"Daphne, he may very well be real." Sabrina said, not have doing a joke in a while, even if it was with Puck.

"But it says right here in this book! 'Harry Potter is not real. Broomsticks can't fly. Don't hurt yourselves.'"

"Well there goes that prank." Puck said sourly.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Saying "I don't believe in fairies" will not make Puck and his minions die.<strong>

Sabrina had had enough of Puck. He had sent his minions after her plus dumped another weird concoction on her. Now he was banging on her door.

"Go away Puck!" she said.

"No. And learn manners." Puck shouted.

"I will when you do!" she screamed. Suddenly there was a loud belch and Sabrina lost it.

"You know what? You are as immature a Peter Pan!" she yelled. There was a buzzing sound a couple pixies came in.

"I do not believe in fairies!" The pixies froze, like they were starring at her.

"Why aren't you dead?" Sabrina asked.

"It doesn't work like that, Sabrina."

"Why not?"

Behind the door, Puck did a facepalm.

* * *

><p><strong>5. I will not call Puck Peter Pan.<strong>

"Hey, Peter Pan!" Lou called. Puck turned around, his face red.

"What did you call me?" he questioned.

"Oh, I thought you were Peter! Haha..." Lou grinned and started to back away.

"You have 10 seconds to run. I start at 9." And with that Lou ran, Puck chasing after her. Poor Lou...

* * *

><p><strong>6. I will not throw beans on the ground and pretend their magic ones.<strong>

Lou came to a clearing and looked around, making sure no one was there. She then took out a handful of beans and threw them on the ground. Just then, Sabrina walked by and looked at the plants on the ground.

"Lou?"

"Hi Sabrina."

"What is this?"

"Magic. See the plants?"

"What plants?"

"The magic bean plants, growing toward the sky."

Sabrina looked at her sisters friend, and decided upon one thing.

"Lou, you need your head examined."

* * *

><p><strong>7. I will not ask Sabrina for make-up tips.<strong>

"Hey Sabrina, where does this go. I think it's mascara." Lou asked.

"Uh...on your eye?" Sabrina guessed. A couple seconds later the family was rushing Lou to the ER with a mascara brush in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Puck is not to be compared to anyone.<strong>

** "**Travis!" Lou exclaimed one day. Puck turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Travis, that's who you remind me of ." Lou smiled.

"I remind you of someone?"

"Ya. He's sooo good at pranking. You should get some tips from him."

Let's just say Travis didn't prank anymore after that...

* * *

><p><strong>9. I will not give Elvis sausages no matter what happens.<strong>

"Mom! Oh god, mom!" Sabrina ran out of the kitchen and into her mother. tears were in her eyes.

"Sabrina, honey, what's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"I did something really horrible." she said.

"What?" Veronica asked in a worried voice.

"I-I fed Elvis sausages as a prank on Puck." Veronica stared at her for a moment before yelling, "Everybody out!"

* * *

><p><strong>10. I will not start rhyming random words to annoy Mirror.<strong>

"Mirror Mirror, count and pout, show me a house stout!" Lou giggled as Mirror's face came in view.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A rhyme! Now show me a house stout."

"But it didn't even make sense!" Mirror protested.

"I also did it to annoy you. Diggly Giggley!" Lou laughed and soon Puck came in, saying more stuff, like "kick bick!" until Mirror just left the giggling kids.

* * *

><p>Sabrina sat in a chair when Lou and Puck came down stairs writing something on the list of the 10 things.<p>

"We got them all?" she asked. Lou nodded and Puck grinned.

"What do we do with it now?" Lou asked.

"We put it where everyone can see it." Puck smiled. Now you can see the list in the police office. And people can add to it. Find Ferryport Landing!

**Lol! I hope you enjoyed my return!**

**I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Fav Quote: **"Lou, you need your head examined." -Sabrina

**Question(s) I Would Like You To Answer: **What short story should I do next?

**Current Shippings: **Puckbrina, Dapheter, Waldez (brief visits by Leo coming soon!)

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **LoveNeverLast-Puckbrina4Life

**Review!**


	31. Halloween Costumes

**So since Lou is me, she will be every OC if I need one. Other than that message, enjoy!**

Sabrina was in her room putting on some black eyeliner when Daphne knocked on her door.

"C'min." she said. Daph walked in in a pretty pink dress. But on her head was a mess of white hair with colored streaks and a horn in the middle of her forehead. Clipped around her waist was a white belt with the same type and color fur as the head set, but without the horn. She wore white flats and a little lip gloss. Sabrina stared at her 8 year old sister.

"What?" Daphne frowned.

"What the heck are you?" Sabrina asked.

"A unicorn..." Daphne said in a small voice, smoothing her unicorn-ish hair.

"Oh Daph..." Sabrina shook her head and went back to applying make-up.

"What are you?" Daphne shot. Sabrina wrinkled up her noise and stared at the dress on her bed.

"Granny talked me in to being a princess." Sabrina snorted. She glared at the red dress lying there. It had silverish beads scattered at the top and a sash that ran across the middle of her waist and ended in a clip that looked like it was exploding. The silver heels and red jeweled tiara lie next to it, mocking Sabrina's will to not be girly.

"Ohhhhh. Hehe." Daphne giggled and zipped out of the room. Sabrina rolled her eyes and got dressed. She had a hard time walling downstairs in the heels. Once she got down, she saw everyone in their costumes. Red was a unicorn too, braiding Daph's mane back. Veronica had dressed Basil in a pirate outfit that looked a little too big. But Puck...he wore a silver shirt and long pants. He had strapped a sword to his side and Granny had smoothed his hair back. He was obviously a younger Charming. And boy did he look beautiful.

"Uh...can we go now?" Sabrina asked. Puck was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable, even if she was staring right back at him.

"Sure _liebling_." Granny Relda said. Then she lead the way to go trick or treating.

**Duhhhhhhhna. Duhhhhna. Duhhhhhna. Duhhhna. Duhna Duhna Duhna Dunanananana! It's Halloween week! My things will be all Halloween now! Hehe. Watch a Nightmare Before Christmas everyday. Awesome movie. Sabrina's dress on my profile.**

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Fav Quote: **And boy did he look beautiful -technically me :)

**Question(s) I Would Like Answered: **what's next guys? What would you like me to do next? Has to be Halloween themed!

**Current Shippings: **Puckabrina, Dapheter

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **MysticTune

**Review!**


End file.
